Demon's Tears
by gaarasgirl44
Summary: this is a story i wrote and decided to put on fanfic...it is a GaaraXBiritani. i am Biritani and this story is in my perspective. see the sand through my eyes. there will be lemons in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Demon's Tears

Chapter 1

The beginning

Prologue

When I was young, I was kidnapped from my village, the clan of the Moon.

My parents. They are dead. I watched them be slaughtered by rogue ninja. I knew none survived. I would never see them again.

For their names were tallied under the list of those whose bodies were recovered. What's worse. The village itself went up in flames.

When I did see my parents, was in my dreams. Not just any dreams.

They were nightmares.

My kidnappers. They tried to pry information from my head that I had no idea existed in my thoughts. They claimed that the information they wanted would help them create a merciless jutsu that would destroy an entire village. Killing every one inside it.

I ignored them. Their questions, threats, all of it. I had no care. since I was already dead inside, why did it matter?

They finally realized I wouldn't cooperate after they beat me and tortured my body and soul with words that cut deep. They found a pot or a skillet and beat the back of my head with it hard enough to break me.

Not only that, … lose my memory.

Every night from there was a waking hell. My terrified screams filled the air. Every nightmare was of my parent's death.

I would only wake up from my memory loss if reminded of how my parents died.

After three days, some Sand Shinobi found me and they took me back with them. The Sand Village medical facility nursed me back to health and I was given to a trusted caretaker who even accepted the task of taking me on as an apprentice. Only one problem. I was socially dead and mute for the first three weeks of being in the Sand.

But yet, one boy made the nightmares go away. One boy changed my life and this is that story…


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

_**Demon's Tears**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning **_

_**In the pitch black night, only light is of that of a candle flame. The wind blew harshly in the background. **_

_**My eyes flashed open and I heard a blood curdling scream. I recognized it as my own but, even as I tried to calm myself, tell myself it's alright, I couldn't.**_

_**I didn't know where I was, who I was or who the woman was, standing in the doorway. All of the confusion that cracked into my fragile skull, terrified me.**_

_**My screams did eventually die down to sore murmurs of pain from the headache and from my sore throat. The woman took that chance to run into the room and I flinched at her incredible speed.**_

"_**My dear, another nightmare? How bad was it this time… Do you need any tea?" **_

_**I shivered in pure fear of the woman in front of me.**_

"_**Dear, you know who I am don't you?"…"Huh!," I choked out loudly. I know her?**_** I thought to myself. "Damn, that memory loss again, huh?," she wrapped her arms around me, sitting beside me on the bed. **

**No matter how comforting her presence was, the fear wouldn't go away.**

"**M-mommy?"**

***!* "No dear I'm sorry. Your parents died months ago. They were brutally murdered." even her voice sounded horrified as the words rolled off her tongue.**

**Then it all came back like a slap in the face, leaving a stinging print in its place. I remembered everything. Even things I wished would have stayed forgotten.**

" **I'm sorry for troubling you," I whispered guiltily. "Hm.. Don't be. You're perfectly fine."**

**I stood up and grabbed my coat. "Where are you going?," she asked curiously. "Out."**

"**Ok, just be careful and don't get back late for lunch."**

**I nodded.**

**As I walked out, she grabbed my shoulder. "Dear, you really need to get out more and meet new people. You've only been outside this house about five times since you got here. This is your home now so you need to take advantage of the assets you have. Not the ones you have lost."… "Yes ma'am" I tried to smile but couldn't. It was harder than it seemed at the time. "Thank you Konan." I whispered after she handed me my breakfast. "You're welcome."**

**I walked outside and followed the road to the ball field where a light pole was. This light pole was special because it gave me time to think and not only that, I got a whole view of the ball games that the kids held every few days.**

**I sat down and looked up. I saw the dust reflected by the light and the moths that fluttered around the bright candle light. I switched my view to the sky and saw that the sky seemed darkened by the thick clouds of sand. I leveled my sight and looked across the field to see a red headed boy on a swing.**

_**He's all by himself like me…**_** I thought to myself as I noticed he seemed sad. I hesitantly stood up to walk across the ball field in his general direction. Some kids noticed me.**

"**HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"**

**They ran in front of me as if they were trying to protect me. "What do you want?," I growled at them. The girl flinched. But quickly recovered to say, "Stop! He's a demon stay away! He'll kill you!"**

"**Yeah, you'll only become one of his victims!"**

"**A demon," I whispered angrily, "A Demon! Are you all serious! Who tells you this garbage? Your dreams or your mommies?"… "Yeah!" **

**I felt my rage build up inside clawing to be let out. "Wait, aren't you Biritani Uchiha?" I frowned, "Yeah, What of it?,"**

**The kids took a second before yelling out, "On second thought, go kill yourself. We heard you were a demon too." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah sure."**

**I finally got close enough to see his facial features. He had the most beautiful Sky blue- Sea foam green eyes. Around his eyes were dark, black rings obviously from lack of sleep. Insomnia. **

"**Hello," I whispered gently. He instantly perked up and looked around. "Me?," he whispered as he pointed at himself "Yeah, you silly!" I smiled widely at him hopefully not showing any pain or sadness. "Oh, well…Hi…" He said quietly. "So, how are you?"**

**He seemed a little shocked by the encounter. Like he had never really held a conversation before. "Um… I don't know… I think so."**

**I tried to think of something to say…"So, have you ever played ball?" he frowned slightly. "No. sorry." I honestly had no idea of what to say to him. He was lonely. So was I. that makes no good conversation. "So, do you want to play with me?" his face saddened. "I don't want to hurt you." "Hurt me?" **_**Hurt me? What was he talking about? I mean, a simple game of tag or hide and seek won't kill anyone. Would it?**_** "Come on let's go!" I reached out for his hand but he flinched back and sand shot at my arm. I screamed but, noticed something. I couldn't feel the sand.**

_**What is he doing? Is he trying to kill me?**_** I looked down and saw a layer of dark blue light shield me. "Whoa…" I sighed to myself. It was amazing. The light swirled around my hand protectively. I looked down and saw him standing a couple steps back away from me. I felt saddened inside. **_**Even the kid that all of those brats said was a demon, didn't want to be near me. **_**I felt as if I was going to cry but held it all in. Instead, I smiled and looked down at the sand that held me down. "So um…could you let me go?" He hesitantly released me from the sand's grasp. "Well, are you going to play with me or not?" He only stared.**

**My smile faded. **_**Is he afraid of me? **_**"Wha- oh… this?,"**

**I looked down at the blue light that still swirled around my fingers, "This is the first time I've seen it too but I know one thing…It wont hurt you I can promise that. So come on! Lets play!"**

"**I don't know if I can." I frowned. What do you mean you don't know? You've never played before?" "No, I'm sorry."**

**Yeah I'll admit I knew how he felt. For about a month I had only left the house 2-3 times. Nobody talked to me, none the less played with me. I was and still am alone.**

"**Well how about we play tag?," "How do you play?"**

_**Is he serious? **_**It was official. This kid was clueless. "Well, here's how you play! First, somebody has to be it. That would be me. You have to avoid being hit by me or you become 'it'. You're trying to avoid being it so you have to run from them. If you become it, you have to chase after them. And it goes on like that!"**

**A smile curled his lips. "Ok! Tag!, " I yelled giving me away.**

**He ran to the light pole. "I…GOTCHA!" I touched his back and made a run for it. "Heh ha aha." I heard him giggle as he ran after me. "Ha! Cant catch me!" I shouted as my hair wafted in the gentle breeze.**

**Fast forward**

**I was mortally exhausted. That was the most I had run in months. I fell to my back and looked up at the sky. **_**I could have never imagined anyone like him. He makes me happy. I mean… I am happy aren't I?**_** I was confused. About five minutes later a red headed boy jumped on me. "I gotcha!" he yelled cutely. His smile faded a little. "What are you doing on the ground?" I looked up into his sea foam green eyes. "Nothing, I'm just tired. Come on sit with me. I mean, you are tired aren't you?" "Oh, yeah, ok."**

**So um…you never told me your name?" "Gaara. My name's Gaara." He looked at me cutely. "Yours?" I smiled widely. "Biritani Uchiha." His eyes widened. "You were the one who was kidnapped from her village…" My eyes widened. **_**So he knew about it too. So I can't hide much from him now can I?**_** "Did you have any family? At your village?" Tears threatened to well at my eyes, but, I clawed my fingernails into my arm and pushed them back. "Yes. Yes I did."**

_**Konan is right though…**_

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Dear, you really need to get out more and meet new people. You've only been outside this house about five times since you got here. This is your home now so you need to take advantage of the assets you have. Not the ones you have lost."…**_

_***over***_

**He scooted closer to me. "I'm sorry." I frowned. "About what? You have nothing to be sorry for." He kind of shrugged. It looked more like a twitch but… well you know.**

"**About your parents." I smiled. **_**Looks like he's trying to cheer me up. Humph. Well. Gotta admit. He's doing a good job at it.**_

"**Don't be. It wasn't your fault." I was still a little confused and didn't know much about him. From what I've heard, he was the kazekage's son and from those little kids, a demon. "So do you have family?"**

**He nodded with a cute smile on his face. "Uhuh. An older sister named Temari and an older brother named Kankuro." "Oh… that sounds nice." **_**He doesn't have a mother does he?**_

"**So um… do you have a mother?" He flinched a little and I immediately regretted asking him. "N-no she died giving birth to me."**

**My hand came to my mouth. **_**Oh my god. He didn't have a mother to take care of him.**_** I flinched myself at the thought that I had to leave him. Since Konan would be worried. **

"**Um… I really have to get going." His eyes looked terrified. "I will see you again right!" "Well duh!" I smirked. "Why would I just leave and never talk to my new friend?" His new smile was different. It was coated with relief and happiness. "So where can we meet tomorrow?" I put a finger to my lip and entrapped myself into deep thought. "Well, we could just keep it simple and meet by your swing or the light pole. Which ever you choose." He stood in front of me now and wrapped his arms around me. I heard his sweet, whispery voice say, "Thank you. Thank you for not calling me a monster." "Hey Gaara. You aren't a monster. Who cares what those people say, you are human just like they are. Whether they know it or not."**

**I hugged him back. "Now I'll see you tomorrow."**

**And that day, I walked home with a real smile on my face. Not a stitched up, fake one.**

**Fast forward**

"**Hi Konan." *BAM…SHATTER* "Konan?" **

**I looked up into her eyes and she showed me fear. My smile started to fade again until she said, "Is that a smile?" "Um… Yeah I think it is." She bent down in front of me. "Oh my god. This is the first smile I've seen from you since I got you." She hugged me tightly, her light brown hair drifting over my shoulder. "Tell me, Why are you smiling?" *****0****/****0***** **_**Oh my god. Just the thought of him is making smile and blush.**_** "Oh, I uh… met a new friend today." "Oh really? Who is it? He? She? Who?" "Um… it's a boy. His name is Gaara." She let go of me for a second. "The sand user? The Kazekage's son?" Umm… yeah." She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then smiled. "If he has made it clear he wont kill you, see him every day. Oh and one more thing… Don't stop smiling." "Ok!"**

**So every day after that, I met Gaara outside by the rope swing and play for hours until we either collapsed or just got bored. **

**Fast forward**

**He reached out and grabbed my hand. I held it back and blushed a deep red color. "Gaara, you're my best friend." I whispered almost silently so only he heard it. He smiled at me with closed eyes. Almost as if he were taking in the emotion with such peacefulness. **

_**I have never felt so happy before. This feeling he gives me. Its like a drug. Happiness . That was all we needed. Not the lonesome darkness we used to know. That only killed us though it claimed to heal.**_

"**GAARA!" I jerked upright and saw the taller Kunoichi with four spiked up ponytails. "Stay away from her. You know you cant go around killing everyone. Its only getting you into more trouble."**

"**But, Temari-" "Gaara! I don't want to -" "Shut up!" "!" She frowned at me. "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Biritani Uchiha. Temari right? He wasn't hurting me. He's my friend. I cant believe that he still has the nerve to call you his sister." "Humph, what ever. If he kills you it wont be my problem. It he hurts you? Than I'm going to only say I told you so. So don't expect sympathy from me." She flipped around and her sandy blonde bangs flicked upward then rested again and her silky black dress waved violently in the wind. She walked away silently. **_**That Bitch hurt his feelings. He probably is thinking he's going to hurt me now. Who does she think she is? **_**I smiled at him. "Hey, its alright." I hugged him to me tightly. "I know you wont hurt me. Actually I think my aura is so used to you that I don't need to be on my guard around you anymore." He smiled at me. Obviously happy that I actually put that much trust in him. "Well I gotta go now. Konan wanted me home early. Don't worry. I will see you tomorrow." "Ok." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night Gaara?" "Ok. You too." "Humph, bye!"**

**I ran home toward home. **

**Fast forward**

"**-Yeah he's so awesome and we played tag and all of that awesome stuff like hide and go seek!" "That's great honey I'm glad you had fun." She hugged me but then her smile faded. "Now dear. I have to ask you a question. It is a very serious question that should take some of your consideration." "Yeah what is it?" She looked back up into my eyes. "Would you call me mother?" "Huh! What do you mean?" "I mean. Would you like to call me mother or mom intead of Konan?"…**_**Mom?…**_** "I…Yes. Yes I do want to call you mom." Her grin widened. "That's good. Because I'd like to adopt you." "Really!" **_**This is it. The sign that shows that the tables are turning the opposite direction of this twisted life.**_** "Ok. Well goodnight mom." "Goodnight dear." **

**I ran up the stairs and into my room. **_**Wow. Konan wants to be my mom. She wants me. She actually wants me as a daughter.**_

**I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes. But before I drifted to sleep, I whispered "Goodnight Gaara." and I swore I heard him say Goodnight back to me.**

**I drifted to a dark dreamless sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3 My love for you was true

Chapter 2 or 3... Yeah 3

My love for you was true.

**GG44: yeah. This is the next chapter. I'm so excited that I got this far into it. It was the support of my friends that got me motivated to type. Yes type. I had already got the story somewhat written. It's just the revising and typing the hands off that get me riled up.**

**Gaara: well you make me sound like a jerk.**

**GG44: Hey its part of the story line. So you will sound like a jerk until the whole fight thing. (Just so u knows. He really means jerk…**

I woke up in pure joy of knowing I was going to see him again. _Gaara… _Smile widened just at the thought of him. I honestly couldn't wait to play with him then. But still…_ He seemed upset about something before…_

I shook it off. It probably wasn't important. But I was really wrong to assume something like that. I probably should have thought things through a little while longer before just rushing into things like that.

Oh well.

I finished off the last of my breakfast and gave Konan a hug. Or should I say my mother? Konan had officially adopted me as her daughter. She hugged me back and told me the usual thing before going out to play, "Go have fun. Don't come back too late. Got it?"

"Yes mom." And off I went.

I ran down the bright street with all of the people smiling at me kindly. Then I heard a male voice. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Kankuro. "Oh, hey Kankuro!" "Answer the question please." My smile faded. _He's interrogating me now? Great. This is exactly what I needed to start my day. _"What do you need to know for?" He smirked. No reason. Just that my dad told me to keep an eye on you." "Oh really?" I smiled up at him. Yeah Kankuro can sometimes be a jerk but he's been like a brother to me since I met Gaara. Though, he still acts as if he fears him. I understood why they feared him. They didn't have an extra set of eyes to help them like I did. That's what I decided to nick name the light. Since it protected me. "Yeah. Anyway, you can go play with my little brother if he's around but just be careful. He's been on edge lately." "Ok I'll be sure to remember that."

I was on my way once more to see my best friend. He was waiting for me… or at least I hoped…

*flash back*

_You can go play with my little brother if he's around but just be careful. He's been on edge lately._

*end*

Yeah, I hoped…

I made it to the light pole and he wasn't there. I felt my heart quicken and a sick feeling twisted in my gut. "Gaara!"

I called his name but I got no answer. The sick feeling only grew in the pit of my stomach. _Where was he? Did he forget? Well we do play a lot. Maybe he needed a break. He'll be here tomorrow won't he?_

*!* I whipped around and I heard the scream of a little girl.

"Huh! Wait I didn't mean to scare you! Are you ok?"

She trembled with pure fear. I took a step back. "I'm sorry if I scared you…" She looked up at me once more. "I-I'm ok…"

She attempted to stand. Right before she fell, I grabbed her arm.

She looked up at me once more; only, this facial expression… was filled with more of an awed expression. "Wow, you're faster than the other kids." I smiled. "Yeah, people tell me that a lot."

Then something clicked. "*!* Oh yeah! Have you seen a red headed boy about my height and he can control sand?" "*gasp* GAARA-KUN!" "Umm… yeah. He's a friend of mine." "Gaara-kun just came by here. He seemed really angry. I am only here on account of a bet." I covered my mouth with my delicate hand. "That's awful."

"Yeah but look at the bright side! I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't taken it!" "Yeah. By the way, what is your name?" "Oh, mine? It's Inuichi! What's yours?" "Biritani Uchiha."

Her features darkened a bit. "I heard you were a demon. Is it true?"

…I didn't know how to answer that… "Well, I don't know. Know one even explained that rumor to me. I don't even understand it."

"Oh. Well you don't seem demonic or dangerous." "Hey, don't assume things you're not so sure of…" "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't calling you weak or anything. I was just saying…" "Yeah, I know."

She seemed nice. I guess I just made myself a new friend.

"Well I have to go. Gaara isn't here." "Oh, well ok. I'll catch ya around." "Yeah same here."

We said our goodbyes and we headed home.

_Maybe I'll see him tomorrow. Then we can catch up on the play time we missed. _

I only hoped I'd see him…

Fast Forward

"Temari…" "Yeah?" She said, in a breathless voice as she stretched.

Temari had become a very close friend of mine. We kind of stuck together and we are sort of like sisters. I enjoyed her company. She listened to my every word and allowed me to rant my feelings onto her. Sort of like my old friend named Rachaeru, which I had lost touch with. "Do you think you know where Gaara is? He wasn't here this morning and I tried to contact him but I couldn't."

"Oh, he has to be watched by Yashamaru today. So of course he wouldn't have been there." _That's good. He didn't forget after all._ "So. Biritani. How have you been?" "Good." "Well that's good I guess. Konan told me about the nightmares. She said they were pretty tough to deal with." "Yeah. I lose my memory once in a while." "That must suck." "Yeah. A lot."

I sighed. _One thing is weird about it though. It hasn't been as frequent as usual. _

"Hey, Biritani, you ok?" "Huh! Oh yeah I'm fine. Better than ever!" "Humph," she huffed to herself quietly," I guess I'll see you later. I have to go. My father would have expected me home by now." "Ok. Bye."

Fast Forward

(The Next Day)

I was once again following the road to the ball field. People passing by only gave me worried glances instead of their motivating smiles. I felt fear in that way. _Something isn't right._ I thought to myself as I ran faster._ What if this is a trap or something? I mean. This isn't right. _I made it to the ball field and stood waiting. *Huff Huff*

My breathing became intense from the exhaustion of running too much. But I had felt a presence in the shadows. I pivoted to see a figure. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

The figure obeyed and there before me was Sabku No Gaara.

"Gaara!" I ran to him and stopped only two yards from him. My reasoning for this was his light. It wasn't its usual dark blue-green like it usually is. It was black with splotches of what appeared to be a blood red color similar to that of his hair. "Gaara?" My smile still showed lightly on my face but, doubt flooded it.

His darkened blood red hair shaded the beautiful sea foam green eyes that I absolutely loved to look into. They were like crystal windows but, I felt saddened for those eyes were out of my sight and what I could tell, were filled with terrifying anger.

"Gaara? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" I took a step closer to him and he looked up at me with his angered eyes. I flinched at the sight of them. Yet I stupidly took a step closer than I should have.

Sand shot at me and grabbed for my arm. I rolled out of the way and slid to a stop on the sandy ground. _What is he doing? Is he trying to kill me? …Gaara…No…_

Tears welled at my eyes and this time I allowed them to spill over my cheeks. I knew I had lost him…

I got a better look at him now that he was looking straight at me with scared and worried eyes. Above his left eye, on his fore head, clearly visible to the eye, was a bloodied wound. It took the form of a Kanji.

_The kanji… for love…why would someone do that to him? And why Love? _

"Gaara! What happened? Why are you attacking me? Who carved that into your forehead? Are you mad at me? I'M CONFUSED! WHATS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" My choked on words were transformed into screams. He only stared into my direction.

Then from his lips came the words that changed me inside. The words that burned with hate and vengeance. Words I'll never forget.

"You. You liar. You called me your friend and I believed you. You lied about everything. You being my father's tool. Is that it? You're only trying to tame me for my father's sake?"

I felt a prying sickness. He didn't get it. I had nothing to do with his father. But I still felt the nausea I had felt the day before only worse.

"No. No. That's not right. YOU'RE WRONG! I CARED ABOUT YOU. NONE OF WHAT YOU SAID WAS TRUE! I EVEN-…EVEN… Eve-" "Finnish the damn sentence already." "…Even loved you…" He growled at the apparent pain that came from the kanji as he clutched his forehead.

"I did. I really loved you-" "Shut up!"

Sand once again shot at me and caught my leg. I screamed loudly and cursed as it lifted me into the air. The sand then flung me into a stone and my small body fell defenselessly to the ground.

When the sand came at me again, I was paralyzed. I couldn't move any part of my body. All I could do was scream. "HELP ME!"

Out of nowhere, the blue light returned and engulfed me. "GAARA! STOP PLEASE!" I cried out in the agony of both emotional and physical pain. "It was too good to be true and in the end it was. I never had friends and I was never loved. The person who carved this into my head was me. It stands for only loving myself. That is my only fact." "You are such an…IDIOT!" I barked out in pure anger. I even felt points that were sharp against my lips. It had to be something serious otherwise; Gaara wouldn't be looking at me like that. "You're just going to throw everything we had together away!" my screams only brought more tears. "My love for you was true. There were no lies here." "LIES! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT LIES!" he screamed out. "And because I really did believe them, my uncle is dead, by my own hands and you actually believe you can trick me!" He turned away from me. "Gaara. Gaara…Look at me." He hesitantly turned his head. "I wasn't lying to you." Pain swept over his face and I heard him growl," Go away"

"No I won-" I tried to stand but fell to my knees once more. I turned my head to see a dark midnight blue wolf with 10 tails staring back at me. I closed my eyes tightly. _Now I know what I am. I'm just like him. I am a demon. _"What part of go away do you not understand?" "BUT I-…AUGH…" Pain had shot through where I had been slammed into the rock and blood ran from my mouth. "No-*Cough*" More blood was hacked up by endless coughing. The light outside of my conscious was fading. "Gaara…No…," I whispered before passing out.

**Fast Forward**

**(In the hospital)**

I woke up in a white bed, within white walls and the smell of medicine with a faint scent of alcohol. "Uhn…Konan?" "Oh my god dear are you ok?" "I-…No. no I'm not." Her face became expressionless. I knew why. I was myself again. I was numb and I felt dead inside.

Not only was I physically injured but, I was emotionally ripped apart. The sad thing is, I couldn't feel it. It was strange. Too strange.

Konan stayed in the hospital room with me for the night. I couldn't find it in me to sleep. The shock of everything still lingered. So I tried to keep myself occupied by writing, drawing or thinking to myself.

_Gaara…_ That was all I could think of… I couldn't get my mind off of him. _Gaara…Why…I don't want you to hate me?_

The next morning came and the nurse rewrapped my bandages.

"There." She said confidently with a warm smile in my direction.

"All better?" "Umm…yeah." She did a couple touch ups before saying, "I heard you were the one who attempted to befriend that demon." I slammed my hand onto the food tray. "HE'S NOT A DEMON!" She gasped loudly. But then recaptured her composure. "As you may be aware, he has a demon sealed to his body. Last night, his uncle, Yashamaru passed on by Gaara's own hands. He was told things he probably should not have heard. And he had a major attitude change. I'm only referring to the demonic attitude and the demon inside of him. That is all." "So…he was not lying when he said Yashamaru died." "Yep, I'm afraid so." I sighed.

_Gaara, you really killed him? What happened to you? If only you'd tell me. I could try to help you._

"Well I can see that you're deep in thought. I don't want to disturb you, but if you have any questions, I could try to answer them for you." "Yes of course, thank you." "You're welcome." she said calmly and out of the room she went.


	4. Chapter 4 Its clear nowyou hate me

**Chapter 4**

**It is clear now…you hate me…**

**GG44: well I'm sorry to say that this chapter was relatively short. Sorry to spoil… **

**Gaara: oh sure, apologize to them but don't apologize to me for making me a huge jerk…**

**GG44: Gaara…STORYLINE!**

**Now I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter…**

**Rachaeru: yes and a good word put in for me…**

**GG44: RACHAERU YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!**

**Rachaeru: oops heh heh sorry! Peace out home dogs!**

**GG14: ok lets get down to business. That means read the damn story and quit having the stupid time to read the opening because I don't do I?**

I sat in a daze, outside on the porch area. The woman said that I needed my fresh air and didn't need to be cooped up in a hospital room for a week or two.

Temari visited every once in a while, so I was never really alone. Especially Kankuro. He brought me flowers and we would chat.

Well I can say that I liked Kankuro, but not in that way. Only like a brother or extremely close friend.

Konan came by as well. I guess things had gotten better inside because I could withstand to put a smile on my face and have the guts to call it real.

I looked out into the streets where there were shops and kids playing. Even the dogs seemed to be playing tag with each other. I giggled because some of them seemed to playing tag with their tails.

I then heard a voice. "Does it hurt?"

I whipped around to face my attacker. The one I used to say I loved. Well… what was I supposed to say to him? I didn't know so I kept silent and tried to ignore his words that hurt me even more.

"Are you listening to me?"

I shook my head. How was I supposed to listen to the one who attacked me and not only that, confronted me once more when I'm defenseless and wrapped up like a mummy.

"… so that's it?" "Yeah."

He glared at me and I swore my heart ripped once more. I didn't even think it could rip anymore than it already had. "Just wait. I'll kill you." Now I snapped. "Don't you mess with me you idiot!"

I stood up out of the chair and in lightning speed, rushed at him and gripped his shirt. The sand tried to pry me off of him but couldn't.

My intent was clear. "Don't underestimate me, even if I'm injured. If you do, it could just be your funeral…" He glared into my eyes with not only hate, but with bloodlust as well. "Just you wait…" "Urrrr… YOU BRAT!" I flung him away but the sand caught him and he skidded to a stop.

"Gaara! Biritani! What are you doing out here?" Called out the nurse that was currently responsible for me. "Stay out of this, I'm going to teach him what for!" "No you're not." she said firmly as she gripped my elbow tightly. Indicating that she wasn't letting go, anytime soon. "Ugh, let go!" "No No, No missy. I'm not letting you off so easily."

I turned around to see Gaara's glare. "ughn…WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY? *!* WAS IT YOUR UNCLE!"

He paused. Probably hurt by the fact that I even brought up the death of Yashamaru. "WELL NOT EVERYTHING HE SAID WAS TRUE! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FATHER AND NOT ONLY THAT, I DID LOVE YOU AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM AND… it will never be mine. I have no regrets. Remember that. Even though I am angry at you. That doesn't mean that I regret meeting you."

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't understand!" "Gaara…you made me feel alive for the first time and I thank you. Now you told me to go away, now I'm returning the favor. So…go away now…"

He seemed hurt by the words but I didn't mind his feeling for once. He had hurt me, so why doesn't he feel pain for what he did?

The nurse gripped my hand as he turned and walked away.

"Dear, we should go inside now." "Yes, ma'am." she led me back into my prison of a room and left me to wallow in my own sorrow.

It was clear now that he hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me. I was sorry I even cared for him for a while, but, the sad thing was, I really did like him. Maybe even loved him in a way. But I knew that I was so close to living a long happy life with a person I cared about…so close. But now that chance is gone. It had been burned away… and I was determined to surpass that idiot red head and fight him. Claiming my dominance. I will get it if it is the last thing I do…

**Years later**

I grew up around the Three sand siblings. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.(not technically Gaara. That was more of a forced thing then)

They helped me train and become stronger. I became as dangerous as they were. I came to be feared and respected.

Of course Konan sis train me, but she had missions too. She wasn't just an immobile ninja. And now that I have told you the beginning. Now I can tell you the good parts…you know, when we were 12. Those good times… now I hope you enjoy the good part!

**Gaara: I don't care. I'm even more of a jerk than I already am…**

**GG44: Gaara. This is only the storyline. We all know you're not that mean…**_***crazy yes, mean, not so much…***_

**Gaara: you know that I can read your thoughts?:**

**GG44: !How you Fucking Stalker!**

**Gaara:…You're typing them onto the page. Its so obvious its like breathing or-**

**Kankuro?: Unhooking a bra…**

**GG44: *sweat drop* Kankuro?**

**K: yeah?**

***BAMMMM***

**GG14?: THAT YOU PERVERTED JERK!**

**Temari: Awww… burn.**

**GG44: HUH! YOU SAY SOMETHIN'?**

…**...**

**(**_**Yes I apologize for the ridiculously long ending…)**_

_**(T: what about-)**_


	5. Chapter 5 My fight

Chapter 5

The roof tops at night.

It's so peaceful up there. Watching the moon and grey clouds pass by. The glowing of the moon made the clouds to appear as if they were glowing too.

The breezes, they were nice and calm. Everything was perfect and quiet, making my world a little less hard to take.

Often, Gaara was on the opposite side of that same building. I usually attempted to avoid him, though it was inevitable. I was one of his teammates so, I saw him almost everyday. Not only that but, Konan and I was taken in to live with him and his family so, that made inevitability even worse.

Ever since the day he came close to killing me, every time I looked at him, I have felt pain and sorrow. Looking at the way he treated me? He only proceeded to piss me off.

The list of reasons to dislike him goes on. One of the reasons has to be the fact that he has killed millions of people and I was forced to just stand by and watch while he was used as a human weapon. To be completely honest, I felt bad for not fighting him and saving those innocent people that did not deserve to die. I wanted to protect those people but, that pompous loser of a Kazekage stated firmly that if I got in his way, I was to kill him. That was his final word. He knew I had the capability of facing him and possibly defeating him.

All he wants is Gaara dead and I still, after all this time, cannot bring myself to do it. I kept seeing that adorable little red head that only wanted a friend to trust and hold dear.

The wind blew a little harder and I sensed another person's chakra. I turned my head to the side to see the girl with the four ponytails with her hand on her hip, holding out her fan out behind her like a peacock. "What do you think you are doing up here this late?" She said with her voice as cocky as ever. "Watching the sky. It's a hobby of mine. I mean, come on, you should know that I do this every night. I have lived with you long enough." She smiled cockily at me. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sat down beside me and looked out into the night sky's white moon. "Well, don't you think you should come inside?" "I wanted to stay out here a while if that's ok."

"Yeah, I guess," she turned to me and put an arm around me, "You're right though. It is nice out here." Temari was like a sister to me. She helped Konan take care of me when I had my worst nightmares. From what Konan said, she was the only one who could wake me up and all she did was touch my hand.

"Tema-Chan?" "Hm?…Yeah, What?" "Do you think that everything will be ok and I won't ever forget anything again?"

"*!*" Her eyes widened, then she lowered her head. "I'm not entirely sure about that. I heard from the best medical treatment leader that we have, that it was permanent damage. It won't ever heal, or, at least he thinks. We're not for sure." "All we can do is hope?" "Yeah."

…"Pathetic" "-!" It was Gaara's voice. His voice was like gold to me. Like a lullaby. No matter what he said. No matter how rude he was.

Temari then jumped and landed by the edge of the building as if she were planning an easy escape. "Come on, Biritani!" I ignored her motions for me to follow. I stood up slowly and looked into the eyes I used to call beautiful which belonged to the person I once said I loved.

The moon shown bright behind us both, making the building glow a dark midnight blue. He took a step forward. _Fool. Thinks he can intimidate me. Well we'll see about that._

I took two long strides toward him. "Don't you start this. I don't like to start fights. You should know that." I felt the acid roll off of my tongue as I spoke these words, " I don't have time for your ridiculous, disrespectful idiocy." He looked at me as if he would flinch any moment but, he held it back and acted as if he didn't care. As if he didn't feel it. "Do you honestly think I could give a damn about what you do or don't have much time for? You're wasting your time if you think about things like that. Come to think of it, you've been doing nothing but getting in the way. You and your mutts." _That bitch. Someone needs to teach that ass a lesson or I will…_

"Why you little jerk!" I wanted to kill him, but like I said, the mental image of him as a little boy stopped me.

"UR…*angry vein*" _Lucky…feh… _

His eyes stabbed into my soul, filled with bloodlust and hate.

"Let's go Temari." She nodded, "Yes." She flashed open her fan and jumped onto it. She flew down the side of the building.

I sighed…"Well Gaara-kun, thought we could have ourselves a little chat. So here it is, I would prefer if we didn't fight anymore. So, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Oh wait, I guess that means we can't talk to each other anymore. Period. Agreed?"

He remained silent and glared at me. He seemed like he was almost dying to say something back . _Well, looks like he got the memo._

"Ok then."

I bit my finger and made a hand sign.

"Summoning jutsu!" A huge wolf appeared in front of me in a cloud of black smoke. "No wonder you stink. You hang out with those pathetic mutts." "Ahem? Number one, they aren't mutts, they are pure bred grey wolves. Second, nothing nice to say? Say nothing at all…" I jumped into the air and landed on my wolf's back. "Now, you need to learn to shut your mouth and brighten up of I'll shut it for you and you wont like it if I do." My wolf jumped off of the building and down onto the next roof. It almost felt as if we were jumping into the moon with the wind in our hair and fur of course!

*Why do I feel guilty? He deserved every word.*…*_Maybe because you have feelings for him.* _*Hey! Get out of my head! You know my thoughts are my own and aren't supposed to be heard by anyone else.* *_Well that is different in our bond. Our bond, I can enter your thoughts all I want and there is nothing you can do to stop Me.* *_Oh sure we'll see about that.*

Temari was waiting for me down on the ground. "Hey Tema-Chan!" "Hey, are you ok? Considering the fact that you were up there with Gaara for a long amount of time." "Oh so you expect me to get hurt by an old friend?" Her look became stern after I said that. "Oh, you were serious?" "Stop acting all tough. You know that some day you will push him hard enough and then he may end up trying to kill you again." "A quick question before we head off into another stupid argument, who took me to the hospital after he attacked me?" I seriously did want to know this. No body told me this. But…

_Why am I thinking of this now?_

She stopped for a moment. "I- I don't know. They claimed to have found you on the doorstep, covered in blood and you had sand caked to your wounds."

_As gross as that sound… I know what he did. He stopped the bleeding. So he's not a heartless monster. _

"Hey! We throwing a party over here or what?" "! Kankuro!" "Yeah? What's up?" "Are we having lunch at that one bar?" "Well duh, otherwise, I wouldn't even have a reason for being here."

Kankuro was like a brother to me. Though he wasn't my brother. In fact, he was Gaara's brother. Thought I think you may have already known that.

Kankuro usually wore his black, one pieced jump suit with his favorite crest on the front and carried the crow, his puppet, on his back. Right now he was wearing his casual, black tee shirt and loose black pants. His eyes are brown.

Now Temari, she is a different story, she is Gaara's older sister and she wore a purpley pink dress that came low to her shoulders and she wore a whole body suit of fish net. The fish net was like a tank top on the arms and for her legs, the fishnet came down to her knee on her right and on her left, it came up from her ankle to her knee. She had sandy blonde hair that she put up into four ponytails. She also has blue green eyes.

"So, can we go now?" Said Temari, impatiently as always. "Sure" groaned Kankuro.

As we walked down the crowded streets of the sound village, Kankuro brought up something unbelievable.

"Hey Biritani, about Gaara, do you think you can tame him for us?" "Tame him? No way. I don't waist my time with stuff like that. He's his own person, he controls his own life. I mean, how would you like it if someone said that about you?" "Pretty bad but I know that not even the hottest girl could tam-" *BAM!*

My fist cut him off. "YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"Biritani, we know he's an idiot but, please refrain from punching him." "Don't care I will kill him if I have to. He needs to learn his lesson."

Then Gaara appeared. "Tame me huh? We'll see who'll get tamed in the end." "Oh yeah? You so sure about that?"

He glared at me. "Bring it on."

Temari stepped back. Even she knew this fight would be bad.

"You guys," Kankuro started, taking a step forward, "you really don't need to be fighting. Not now any way."

Gaara sent sand at him but, I stopped him and protected Kankuro with an aura shield. "You idiot! Get back!"

He stopped and looked into my eyes with a worried expression.

"I-…Ok." He stepped back.

"No Gaara," I said gently, "This is in between you and me."

I made several hand signs and threw my hand into the air. "Aura Palm!" I ran in lightning speed towards him. "Tell me how this tastes!" I came behind him and attempted to touch his foot but, I wasn't fast enough. The sand blocked him. "Damn."

Sand flew at me and tried to snare my leg but, I formed an aura shield and it protected me. The watery look of the aura appeared to begin to shatter. "No…No!"

It surely shattered and the sand filled the dome. I rolled out of the way and the sand caught my leg, thigh and waist and at that time, before he closed his fist, I sent aura at him but I missed and I got crushed by his blow.

I screamed loudly and held the bloody would but even my hand was not big enough to cover it.

I saw my blood pour over the sand and sink down through the pores. Almost like it was absorbing it or…drinking it. _Ugh…Damn. My sight is fading. I can't see. I didn't even lay a finger on him. I'm a failure._. I felt myself fall to my knees and then I went numb.

My eyes widened in realization. _No, it can't be. Its happening…I could end up killing… _

Claws formed from my fingertips and sunk into the dirt. Fangs formed and they protruded from my lips. The crystal-like white of the fangs against the rustic color of blood made a good and intimidating combination.

My eyes. The ones which used to be a dark midnight blue. Now are a midnight crystal blue with a wolf's slit for a pupil.

"Gaara," I growled angrily at him, claws digging into the ground deeper, "R-Run…Hurry…Before I kill you."

*_Don't worry about him. He pissed you off now you can get your revenge. Here. Take my power and use it well. I will in fact join you on this one…_

"GAARA! RUN! HURRY!" I screeched violently.

Temari and Kankuro had already fled so that was good news.

"AS FOR YOU…GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

Gaara stared at me in disbelief. "What?" he hissed.

"STAY OUTTA THIS GAARA!…URGH…GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT!"

I dropped to my knees and midnight blue chakra proceeded to fly around me.

"Gaara," I whispered, desperately trying to keep my consciousness, "Run…please…unhn…I'm sorry."

I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6 i am a monster

Demon's Tears

Chapter 6

I am a monster.

**GG44: oh my god. Thank you so much for your reviews. I absolutely loved them. They also motivated me to write more! Or…type more anyway….. But anyways, thank you for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy the story as it goes!**

**Gaara: yes. Enjoy it. Or I will kill you.**

**GG44: Gaara-Kun, don't start.**

**Gaara: Tch…fine…**

I woke up on the ground, looking up at the dark sky. The sun was shining brightly and Konan, Temari, and Kankuro stood, gathered around me, all looking down at me.

_Shit. Konan's mad. I am so dead right now. She said not to start any fights… T-T…_

"Biritani Uchiha…" "Um…heh heh…Yes ma'am?" "YOU IDIOT!" She slammed her fist into my stomach. "ACK!" "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE STARTING FIGHTS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA OR ANY OF THE SAND SIBLINGS! UNLESS IT'S A SPAR…THE REST ARE UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Gaara… Where is he? Is he ok?" Temari's face became stern.

"What are you worried about him for?" "Temari… is he ok?" "*sigh* Yeah, Duh, he's ok. Look at him yourself. Not a scratch on him…" I lifted my aching head from the ground. _Damn…not one mark. Grrr… I'm going to get you Gaara…Just wait…_

"So…now that you're conscious…WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"What did I do? What are you talking about?" "Get up. Now."

I obeyed her command only to see a nightmare behind me. A giant crack was gashed into the ground along with lots of other large craters and even fire. A couple buildings were destroyed…._Mega Shit._

"I don't know… I only remember making only a select few craters. I don't remember doing all of this.""This is bad. That power didn't come from nowhere- Biritani? What is that?" "?Huh?" I looked down and followed her frozen stare. My chest…_ What! What Is that! I…I've never even seen it before!_

"I don't know what this is." her eyes widened.

"I recognize that seal…I read it in a book." she flipped out her ninja tool pouch and pulled out a small red book. She began to flip through it quickly and nervously. Almost as if she was absolutely sure that the seal was what she saw. Only… she didn't believe it.

"Did that wolf have anything to do with it?" "Wolf?…wolf…Oh Fuck! Now I know where it is…" she began to turn back through the pages until she landed on a black page with white letters. "This is it. Isn't it?" she pointed to a wolf that looked exactly like that one…

"You…are a Jinchuriki. Biritani. You are the host of the Ten tailed Wolf." my face widened with shock. I was a monster. I am a monster. Just like Gaara… "Temari, does that mean you'll run away?"

Her face became pained. She closed her eyes and delicately pulled a grin over her beautiful face. "No. I would never run and leave you behind. I wouldn't be able to. You are like a sister to me."

She wrapped an arm around me and I instantly felt better but, somehow, I felt even worse inside.

_A part of me… wants to hug her back and say ' oh my god I think of you as a sister too!' but another part of me…wants to slap her and give her a long lecture, that also involve cussing her out, about how she should be more of a sister to her blood brother than a really close friend…_

I lifted my head to hear Gaara scoff. With his arms crossed, sash waving In the wind, eyes emotionless to others, so in pain to me, walked away, into a cloud of sand. He disappeared from my view.

*fast forward*

Training room

I slammed my fist into the wooden, training dummy in front of me and it shattered. I slammed my heel into the other one's middle and It snapped in two. I whipped around and head butted the last ones.

"Pull em' out!" he obeyed and the guard who helped oversee my training, pulled a lever and more dummies were dropped. "Swords!" he threw me a couple Katanas and I caught them.

I just barely ran the sword along its neck in lightning speed and it's head flew off.

I stabbed the sword into the ground and did a back flip over it. "HYA!" I did a heel clip and slammed it into the dummy's head and it was destroyed and so was the body.

"Heh, pretty good eh? Kaian?" "Yeah, better than last time." we bumped fists roughly. "Wanna have a spar with me?" "Oh no no no. I have children. Sorry. I heard you fought with Gaara and lived. No way. I don't even want to take my chances."

"Oh so now that I am a monster, you don't want to fight?"

"No… that's not it!"

I looked up into the arena to see Gaara sitting in the stands.

"Is he going to keep following me?" "I doubt it. I guess he's only trying to figure out how you managed to live."

"So, you've heard I'm a Jinchuriki?" "Oh, yeah. That news is all over the ANBU. So which demon is it?" "This one." I handed him the book and he flipped to that page. He took a minute to read it over…"Oh my god…Not that one…How is he alive?"

"What are you talking about?" "This demon was an old legend of the clan of the moon. It was sealed away long ago… it hasn't been seen since and It was said that this demon contained unlimited amounts of power." "Really! I was from the clan of the moon!" "That explains it but, about Gaara, did you stay on defense or offense?" "Defense mostly." "Then that explains how he's alive. He's awfully lucky."

_I can't believe it! I have a chance at defeating Gaara after all!_

_I'm not completely a failure!_

"Yeah. As much as I was on defense, I still don't enjoy hurting those close to me," I then raised my voice for Gaara to hear on purpose, "Even if they are rude, selfish jerks who only care about themselves!"

His gaze softened at my words but then turned into boiling anger once more. "Damn it Shukaku. Give me a break." "What is it?"

"Shukaku seems to be toying with his emotions." "Oh…"

"I can tell because I have always had a strange connection to him. It said in that book that, ironically, the Ten tails was somehow linked with Shukaku." "That's interesting." "Yeah, I guess…"

My heart saddened. I honestly wished that I could be there for him and things would get better but, I didn't really think so. I believed things would remain the same hell every day.

"What's wrong?" I smiled at him. "It's nothing. Its just that, I wish we could all go back to that time when we were best friends and the nightmares were gone forever." "Yeah. But somehow, I think that someday, he'll understand how much you really love him." "You think?" "Think? I know. I see that he really cares for you. He's just confused." "Thank you Kaian. Thank you so much." "Hey it's no problem.." he hooked his arm around me. I considered him like a father though, he talked to me like an old friend. He seemed to always be there for me.

I felt hope in his words for, I really did love him In a way…and I even kind of still hold an attraction to him…in a way…;)

"Well, maybe I could spar with you later on if…you can get me off of my duties." "Oh deal deal!" "Ok then, seeya soon." "Have a good night Kaian." "You too."

I started out the door and walked out into the starry night.

I walked down the lighted street. Which the lights were of lantern lights which hung from ropes, from building to building. People crowded the street market place and such. I stopped by the chocolate bar and got some chocolate for Temari and I to share.

"So dear, have any exciting mission stories for us?" "Nah, sorry. I'm actually in a rush to get home." "Oh well then, hopefully you'll have one next time. True or not, they are truly exciting!" "Thank you ma'am. Well I'll be off." "Ok. Be careful!" "You too!"

I made it home finally and I laid myself into my bed. I had put the chocolates in the ice box and decided to go to bed.

_Well. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe Gaara will lighten up…_

And with that, I drifted into a long dreamless sleep…

**GG44: ok! What did you think! Please comment! I love to hear them!**

**Gaara: yes please comment on this story because it only makes me look bad.**

**GG44: DON'T YOU START!**

**Gaara:God fine…**

**GG44: thank you…please comment and rate. (warning, he's not always this grouchy, its only when the story line involves him being a jerk…)**

**Gaara:(I heard that) **

**GG44:(GO AWAY!)**

**Gaara:(fine…god….)**


	7. Chapter 7 Chunin exams

Chapter 7

Chunin Exams

**GG44: Now I am so excited about this chapter because this has to do with the chunin exam. The chunin exams and the search for Sasuke arcs are my favorite sets of episodes. Now I hope you enjoy my parody of the chunin selection exam!**

**Gaara: yeah and make me the bad guy.**

**GG44: I am not going to start this again. If you're going to sulk about it, go somewhere else. Now put on a smile and like the story line or so help me god…**

**Gaara: Ok fine… enjoy the story then everybody.**

I sat on the edge of the street in pure confusion. I didn't know what to think. All of this confusion over Gaara, the other two sand siblings and Konan, only made things worse. My head throbbed violently at the thoughts that rushed into my head. I didn't know what to do if something were to happen. I probably wouldn't be emotionally prepared.

I sighed and lowered my head, _God…now what am I going to do? At this point Gaara is out of my control. And not only that, he fucking hates me. Yet, Kaian says that he can change. I honestly doubt it._

I then heard curtains opening from right above me. "Biritani Uchiha…I need you to do something for me." I stared up into the eyes of our leader, the Kazekage. "Yes sir?"….

He waved his hand and signaled me to jump into the window. I agreed and did as I was commanded.

"Yes Lord Kazekage?" He turned to look at me. His eyes, hateful and they reminded me of one thing… Snake.

"I need you to tell Temari and Gaara about a meeting we will be having soon. It will be in my office this afternoon. So I expect you to hurry." "Yes sir, Lord Kazekage." "Good. Now go." His eyes became sly and cocky. "By the way, I have other plans for you. I will tell you about it when the rest of you get here," "Y-Yes sir." "I sense doubt in your voice. Is there something wrong?" "Oh, nothing sir, was just thinking. That's all." "Ok. Now get going." "Yes sir."

I jumped out the window and headed to Temari's room.

*Fast Forward*

"You got that?" "Yeah I'll be there." said Temari as she slipped a light purple tee shirt over her black and red laced bra. "What is the meeting going to be about?" "The chunin selection exam." "Oh. I had heard that it was coming up." There was a long silence before I had to break it. "Hey, Tema-chan, is something wrong?" She smiled politely at me. "No, there isn't. I am just having a feeling that things could get ugly. Not that I'm suggesting anything."

"Heh heheh." I sat down beside her on the bed, "Yeah. I know what you mean. I have been getting that feeling ever since your father told me."

"What all did he say?" "Just that there was a meeting and that he had other plans for me." "Well I will admit it sounds bad but, I can assure you. We will stick up for you." "Thank you Temari."

After she said that, I instantly felt the pressure release me from its grasp. I felt lighter. Like I could do anything.

"Well I have to go tell Kankuro and Gaara." "Ok good luck telling Gaara." "Yeah, thanks I guess I am going to need it." "Yes. You will." and with those words, I went through the hallway to the next room.

…"Hey, Kankuro…wake up…hey… *angry vein*"

I slammed my fist into his face. "WHAT IN THE HELL?" he yelled loudly. "Wake up. The Kazekage is having a meeting this afternoon." "You got it. I- *yawn* I'll be there…" "Ok. Sorry about punching you. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Ok seeya soon."

A few seconds later I heard him snoring. *sigh*

_Next is Gaara… I am having a feeling that this is going to be bad._

I walked into the bedroom of Sabaku no Gaara. It wAs dark and had an eerie feeling to it. "Gaara?" I called gently. I flinched after I say the sea foam green eyes in the eerily darkened room. "What do you want?" "T-There is a meeting in the Kazekage's office." "Why does it have any concern of me?" I growled viciously. "Because it involves you. You have to go to the chunin exam. You have no choice in the matter." "…Fine…now go…get out of my room."

"Ugh fine…jerk…"

I left him alone in his room. I wished deep inside that I could hold him in my arms and comfort him. Though I knew that it was only a fool's thought.

_I wish he would just shut up. He's so annoying. All he does is whine and complain about being alone and when someone wants to let him in, he shuts them out and whines even more._

I growled at myself and walked back to the chocolate shop. I loved that place.

After I ate like, three large bars of chocolate, I paid Tsuchi a tip and walked to the meeting.

*Fast Forward*

"Ah, so glad you could all make it." "…" "Now that you are all here, I would like to say that the chunin exams are coming up and I am going to make you four head out early. We are going to also join with the Village Hidden in the Sound and its leader, Orochimaru to crush the Leaf Village." "Why? What are you talking about? I thought that they were our allies?" "Biritani! Do no argue with me!," he grabbed my neck and held me to the wall, "Now, you will follow my orders or you will die. You decision. I would hate to have to have you executed." "Urgh…"

I kept my mouth shut. There was no point in getting into an argument I knew I wouldn't win. "Now, for the rest of you, you will go to the Leaf Village and you will do as I say. Do you understand? Especially you, Biritani?" "Ugh, it isn't like I have a choice." he dropped me and I fell crumpled onto the floor. "Biritani!" yelled Temari. "Stay back Temari. Leave her be." "Y-Yes sir…" I stared up at the Kazekage in completely pissed. He smiled tauntingly back at me and I ignored the urge to pounce on him.

I got to my feet and stepped back beside Temari.

"Now, you will pack your bags and you will rest up. Then I expect you to leave out of here tomorrow." "Yes sir." said everyone but, Gaara. After that, we left for our rooms to begin our packing.

I had just gotten finished packing. I didn't have much. The only things I had were a few select outfits, a brush, my ninja tools and accessories, and last but not least, my stuffed wolf that my mother had made for me. I still had it because, when I was kidnapped, the wolf was what I was carrying. When the Suna ninjas found me, it was lying on the ground, so they assumed it was mine.

I held it close to my chest and listened to my heart beat as it pumped in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was going to have to do… kill people from the village my mother and father cared about? I didn't think I could do that. I found it in every way, impossible. I laid back into the chair and calmly sung myself to sleep…

"_And they say that a hero can save us…I'm not gonna stand here and wait…I hold onto the wings of the eagles…watch as they…all fly away…"_

_Gaara's POV…_

"_Someone told me, love would all save uh..us.. But how can that be? Look what love gave uh..us..-"_

_Is that her? Why is she singing that?_

I sat on the roof looking out into the moon. My attention was then brought on to Biritani's voice as it rang into the air with such grace that it could have been an angel singing. But, there are no such things as angels. Only demons…monsters. I felt my soul bleed into her words though I could not understand them. They confused me and only made me even more confused. I felt an odd feeling in my heart which then turned to pure boiling anger.

_Maybe she knows I am listening…that's why…so she can lie to me…_

"_-Now that the world isn't ending. Not that I'm sending to you…as in the love of a hero that's why I fear it wouldn't do…and they say that a hero can save us-" _

_A hero huh? that's it? Love? What is she talking about? FUCK! This is so fucking confusing. _

I heard her voice lower into a whisper and then it faded away as she whispered "Oh oo whoa oh whoa…"

That was apparently the end of the song. For some weird reason, I wanted to hold her in my arms or at least hold her hand like we used to when we were little and the next minute I wanted to crush her into a bloody pulp and let her blood rain down over the village

_What do I do?…_

**GG44: well I hope you enjoyed! I didn't originally have Gaara's Point of view in the story line but I felt like writing down the other favorite parts of the song. Speaking of which…I do not own the song. Nickelback does. It just so happens to be a favorite of mine besides my personal favorite, Linkin Park. **

**Gaara: I like that band too. Three days grace isn't bad either.**

**GG44: oh yeah and eminem!**

**Gaara: yeah I like cleaning out my closet and love the way you lie.**

**GG44: don't you think that love the way you lie is more for a woman?**

**Gaara: no…**

**GG44: *sweat drop* ok then…..**

**Seeya soon! With the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Heading to the Leaf

Chapter 8

Heading to the Leaf

**GG44: well I hope you like this one. This is where we are on our way to the leaf. It will be good for drama! Teehee**

**Gaara: at least im nicer.**

**GG44: yes at least you are. Now enjoy!**

I had gotten my bags the next morning and I headed past Temari's room but as I could tell, she was already out. _Wow, talk about busy body…_

I decided to head for the village gate. Maybe they would be there…

I walked down the dimmed street that glowed an orangey red from the light of dawn. I followed the route I recognized as the one I used to take as a kid to get me to the park… the park I went to, to play with Gaara…

I shook off the feeling of sadness. Who knew? Maybe things would get better. Even if it was a dream, it was always nice to hope. Then I stopped dead in my own tracks…

_The light pole…that light pole…_

*Flash back*

"Gaara!"

*flash back*

"AUUHHGH…HELP ME PLEASE!

*Shwoom* (yay for sound effects!)

*end*

"*Sigh*…" I hated those memories that still lingered. _But at least…I remembered them…_

I rested a slender, pale hand onto the cold, black pole.

_!…A presence! _I turned around quickly to see Gaara, arms crossed, faced in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" "Nothing. I was just passing through." "It doesn't look like it." "Doesn't matter what it looks like does it?" I turned my attention back to the light pole. I felt his eyes stab the back of my head. Anger. Hate. Bloodlust. That was what I sensed in him and I didn't like it at all.

"Go… now. You have no business here." "All the reason to stay." I grinned sarcastically at him as he growled under his breath.

"So. Are you ready for the chunin exams?" "…Does it matter to you what I think?" "Actually it does. Otherwise I have no reason asking do I?"

His expression softened and he looked up into the sky. "Gaara, I have always cared about you. You were everything to me and you still are."

He turned away. I could feel his heart beat fluctuate wildly after I said that. That was what confused me the most. "I'll see you at the village gate." "…" "Hmm. Heh heh."

Yeah I understood words would probably get me nowhere right now but, maybe someday they would. I smiled to myself as I walked away. But I stopped. I had felt the vibrations in the ground but, when I turned around, it was only him. He had turned around to face me. "What is it?" he looked down.

"It's nothing." "Are you so sure about that?"

I smiled gently at him. His entire expression calmed. "Yes. Now will you just go already and stay out of my way." "Ok then."

I slung my bag back over my shoulder and ran into the ally way. It was the quickest route to the gate.

"Biritani!" Kankuro put an arm around me. "How's it goin' babe?" "Um, Kankuro, it's all sweet in all but, could you please remove your arm from around my waist?" "Aw please? Come on…you know we've known each other for a long time…" "Kankuro, I mean it…"

Then I heard Temari's voice from behind us. "Yeah Kankuro, you should let go of her." "What if I don't want to?" "…I'm sorry…again…" \

I whipped around and slammed my fist into his face and then kneed him in the gut. "Gah!" he fell onto the ground holding his stomach. I grabbed a cloth from my pocket and wiped off the blood from my fist. "Like I said, I am sorry Kankuro but, it had to be done. Learn your place." "Oo you got burned Kanky." "Ugh, shut up…" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. _Well you deserved it you fucking perv. Like I said a while ago, learn your place or I'll put you in it. _

I thought to myself as I waited for one of us three to break the silence.

"Glad you could make it." "!" I turned to see who Temari was talking to, to see Gaara walking out of the shadows. "Shut up Temari." "Uh, yes Gaara." she took a step back. _Ugh could you look anymore like a chicken?_

I sighed. They were so predictable.

"Shall we go?" I said innocently. "Yeah we probably should." Kankuro stated quickly as he started to walk through the ally way of the gate.

"Yeah let's go," Temari said starting after Kankuro.

We started out for the leaf, through the desert we called home.

**Now we are going to talk about the night scenes. If I talked about the day scenes, it would be ridiculously long. So here it is…**

*Fast Forward* first night

We found a cave to stay the night in after we saw the sandstorm coming. I leaned against Kankuro in exhaustion from running too much. To be completely honest, I did love Kankuro but, only as a brother or extremely close friend. Not like the boyfriend girlfriend thing. "Well I think I'm gonna hit the sack." said Kankuro as he stretched his arms. "Yeah me too. We're going to need the energy for tomorrow. You know we'll be running for a while." said Temari, letting down her sandy brown hair. "From what I have heard, it's a three day trip to the leaf, one day in the desert and two days in forest."

"Well we'll be ready then." I said, yawning at the same time. "We'll be getting to bed then. Biritani, you coming?" "Nah, I'll stay up. I have enough energy to last me a couple days. Since we're getting there early, we are going to have ample time to sleep and get ready for fights or whatever they expect of us." "Alright. If you say so." said Kankuro with a little worry in his voice. He stood up and followed Temari to the other side of the cave and got out his sleeping bag.

I then felt Gaara's annoying, piercing glare.

"What is it now?" "Why did you not go to sleep with them?" I shrugged. "Hey if I want to see my aura in combat, I need to have a two day insomniac period. Do I like it? No but, I don't exactly have a choice."

His glare got more intense. "Ok, seriously, the glaring has to stop. Before, it would have been something that would make me depressed, almost to the point of cutting myself so I could forget the mental image of it. Now it's just getting annoying."

"Then why do you even bother looking at me or talking to me. You act like you know everything. But you have no idea." "What if I told you…I'm not like the others…no idea? Huh? I think I would have an idea…" "What are you talking about?"

_He forgot? Wow, I feel so special._

"Humph, it doesn't concern you." He growled loudly before he lowered his head.

_In a place that is supposed to feel like heaven…why does it feel so much like hell?_

I looked up into the moon and felt a flash of darkness and then a bright light. Then I was in a large mountainous area with the moon shining, huge over me.

_Whoa…_

_Hello, child…_

_You! Why are you talking to me? How-? W-Where am I?_

_You are in my seal, my shrine, my prison, your power. I am many things. _

_You're a monster is what you are!_

_I could be a monster. It just depends on the way you look at me. If you look at me just right, I could be your guardian angel._

_Angel? You make me sick! You're no angel you are a monster! A demon of hell!_

_Hey, now that's not very nice. If you would listen to me, maybe you wouldn't be so naïve._

_Tch lay it on me then._

_Heh ok… here's the deal, I was sealed to you at birth by your father. He believed that you had the ability to tame and control my power. I trusted your father like no other man. After all, he was my last host. Some how he managed to survive after I was extracted. But he was forever weakened. That was how he died so easily. You were his greatest gift. He bestowed upon you a great power that he had faith that you could control. So instead of us fighting, why can't we just get along? I will give you control, power and friendship. _

_I am not ever this relenting. I am only this way, for you are the daughter of my last host. My closest friend. I trust you will use my power well._

_I…I don't…understand…_

_I know…you will, when you use me next in combat…._

I then felt a flash of white and I was back in the cave. Gaara was wide awake and Temari and Kankuro were asleep.

_What just happened?_

I started to see the sun come up over the horizon. "So, you really don't sleep huh?" "I thought you knew me." "You wouldn't let me in enough. I heard you were insomniac. Wasn't for sure though, my second guess was too much eye liner." "It isn't eyeliner, bitch." I smiled widely, "Oh my god that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me! Thank you!" "Go to hell." "Already there sandy. Already there…"

*Fast Forward* second night

Kankuro and Temari had rushed off to bed again. We had came in to the forest from the desert a couple hours ago. We found- well it wasn't exactly a cave, it was more of a… um… it looked like a cliff but it had a little space underneath it. It was a fairly big enough to have a camp set up in.

I saw that Gaara was staring at me again.

"What is it?" he looked away but, he didn't glare. It was calm and emotionless. "It's nothing." "You said that the last time." "You so sure about that?" he said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm pretty sure." I smiled. He was behaving nicely. The running may have worn him out a bit. I didn't really seem to mind.

"Hey, Gaara?" "Hm?" "Has any one told you that you look like the artistic type?" "Why do you ask me that?" "Don't know. You kind of set me off as the artistic type. Do you like to paint?" "No… maybe a little bit. I don't do it much." "Huh. I like to do it all the time. My mom says I am an artistic genius like my friend Rachaeru was." "Rachaeru? Mom?" "Oh, Rachaeru was an old friend of mine. We lost touch years ago." "Your mom?" "Oh, she isn't my real mom. Don't you remember? My parents are-… they're…d-dead." "…" "Konan is just my adoptive mom.""That isn't anything special." "Heh, I know. It is so chaotic in this world that there must be so much war and hatred. The more of those two elements that exist, the more people will die in this world. My parents were victims of that cycle."

I then thought that I was actually getting somewhere with him. Like he was lightening up. That was what I had once thought of as impossible.

I was so happy.

"When will you just shut up and go to sleep?" he said tauntingly. "Maybe tomorrow." I smirked. I absolutely loved bothering him like that.

Hours later the sun was up again ad we headed out for another day.

*Fast Forward* third night

"Oh fuck." said Kankuro under his breath as he tossed down his bag. "What is it Kankuro?" said Temari as she repeated Kankuro's movement, throwing down her bag.

"Bad weather. Looks like a thunderstorm and we're about to be right under it. What's worse, there is no cave or protection anywhere in sight." "Fuck is right."

I sighed.

_Wow. Just my luck. I'm going to get rained on. That really made my day._

"Well, what about that?" said Temari as she pointed toward the large tree. "That?" I said loudly. "How will that work?"

"Well look at it!" she said impatiently. "Ok."

Kankuro then looked around the freakishly large tree and walked around to the back side of it. "Hey! I found something!"

Temari and I went after him and saw the large opening in the tree. There was a dugout inside of the tree. It was a shelter.

_No wonder it was dead._

Temari and Kankuro bedded down once again and fell asleep. "Well, I'm going out." I said to Gaara as I grabbed my coat. "Why? Where are you going?" "Just out here. I won't be long. I just love the rain."

I stepped out into the light drizzle and jumped onto the large branch that hung high into the air. I was protected from most of the rain by the other large branch above me.

The small drizzle then escalated to the hard pounding of the rain. I absolutely love the sound of the rain as it hit's the roof. It makes me feel alive even to this day.

*CRASH*

Above me, the lightning crashed and roared, lighting up the sky. As the light of the lightning shined on my pitch black hair, it gave it a white, silvery look. And my eyes were a crystal blue.

In the next flash I was out once more.

_So, you seem to be kind of getting along with that Shukaku brat._

_He's not a brat. You have no idea._

_I bet I do….._

I drifted to sleep but, it wasn't dreamless…

*Dream*

_Blood splattered onto my face. I down to see my parents on the floor screaming for me to run. _

"_The b-blood…." it was theirs._

_I collapsed to the floor screaming, tears rolled down my cheeks. My mother's once beautiful face was bloody and in pain, screaming for me to run and get away. My father was yelling for me to run. Go and get far away._

_But I couldn't move. Everything felt numb. But then I felt someone grab my shoulder and drag me away._

_AUGHHHHHH LET GO!UGHHH!_

_My screams only got louder…_

Gaara's POV

I stared blankly at the wall. Biritani had not come in yet and it was too quiet. Besides the rain that fell hard and merciless. Then out of nowhere, I heard a blood curdling, soul piercing scream.

_Biritani? _

"Ugh! She went to sleep!" Temari yelled loudly after she woke. "Gaara! What did you do! Did she sleep?" "…" "Ugh" she ran outside of the shelter and disappeared into the rain. "Gaara…" whispered Kankuro. I ignored him. His words were as pointless as Temari's were.

Temari then ran inside with Biritani in her arms screaming and thrashing wildly. "KANKURO! HELP ME! SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" "What? Why!" "I don't know! I'm scared! She could die or have permanent damage forever! Hurry up and help!"

She had tears running down her cheeks, desperately trying to wake her up.

Kankuro stepped in and shouted at her and shook her but, no avail she still screamed her lungs out and thrashed on the ground. Her once beautiful eyes were now dead and white. Scared and painful. I got to my feet and bent to her side. "Kankuro. Move." Two words and he did as told.

I reached for her but she latched onto my arm. "URGH…UNGH…UGH..AUGHHH.." "Biritani. Stop. Wake up."

She stopped and let go of my arm. Her eyes opened, still dead.

_What is this. Does this happen all the time? It doesn't happen when I am around._

She then looked frightened. Like the look she gave me when I attacked her. When we were both young and too naïve. "W-Who are you!"

I stood up an walked away to leave Temari to care for her. I heard Temari whisper to her. "Your parents were killed years ago. You were kidnapped." and she looked normal again. "I-I screamed didn't I?"

"Yeah and you scared the living hell out of us." said Kankuro worriedly. "Hey, I am perfectly fine."

"Yeah, you are but, you should be proud. You woke us up early. Get your gear. We're leaving soon." "Yes, Temari."

She whispered. About six hours later, we were in the leaf village.

**GG44:did u enjoy?**

**Gaara: I did. I felt a little less like a jerk.**

**GG44: im glad even you like it.**

**Gaara: now everyone out there reading, me and my girlfriend here, would like to here your reviews so do not hesitate to review us!**

**GG44:yes I am absolutely dying to hear them! No seeya next chapta!~!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 9

Sasuke Uchiha…

**GG44: well sorry it took so long. I have been busy. Now this chapter is what u all been waiting for! The one where we meet Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke! Not only that, we add in a couple more characters!**

**Rachaeru: am I in this one?**

**GG44: NO! NOT YET! GO U SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!**

**Rachaeru: awww please! Kankuro! Make her say yes!**

**GG44: you're supposed to be in the next chapter. It's what it says in the revised script.**

**Rachaeru: ugh, fine but I am not patient…**

The village gate of the Leaf in all its glory. Temari stared up at the gate. "Humph, it's nothing special." "Hey, it's ok. I mean, ours is less decorated but, you know, huge and just absolutely beautiful." I said smiling proudly at myself.

The village gate, to me, is the pride of the village. In every village, it is the first thing you see and not only that, it is the most beautiful thing in the village.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see that behind the gate were two men sitting behind a desk with a small building shade over it. "What do you think you four are doing? State your business." said the man with the dark hair and the wrapping on his face. "We're here for the chunin exam; sorry we're a little early." Kankuro said.

"Ok. Enter." the other man stood up and opened the gate. "So, um, who's your master?" "….he's not here at the moment but, he's coming."

He then scowled. "Then who is that? You, the girl back there. I think we have seen you before."

I straightened up and took a deep breath. "I am Biritani Uchiha, Shinobi of the Hidden Sand." "Well, what do you know?" "Hm?" asked man number two. "Don't you recognize her? She looks like her father." "Her father? Kotetsu? What are you talking about?" "Izumo! That's Dakano's daughter!" "Dakano? The ANBU? The one that turned in the Intel on the actions of the Sound?" "!" _Sound? What is he talking about? My father got Intel on the Sound Village! Those missions were dangerous._

"Your father's name was Dakano right?" "Yeah. Dakano Uchiha. We lived in the Clan of the Moon. It was a sacred part of the Mist Village. It was said that people who were born there, have the ability to turn into a wolf. I can but, I never have. It brings back horrible memories." "Oh, that's amazing!" said Kotetsu. "By the way, don't you want to know where you are staying?" "Yes, that would be nice." said Temari. "I'll lead the group. Ok." said Kotetsu.

"Yeah alright." said Izumo, smiling lazily.

"Oh, speaking of which, how have you two been?"

They both sighed and said in mono tone, "BO-RING." I laughed loudly,

"That was precious! Absolutely precious!"

The both smiled. "Nice to see that we amuse you." said Izumo. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it now. Let's get a move on."

Kotetsu then lead us through the village. The streets were crowded and the sun shined brightly through the buildings. People smiled at us as we walked by, but when the saw Gaara, they snubbed their noses and either scowled or turned away. I looked down.

_Yeah, I am lonely but, not like that. People were never violent or angry. They just ignored that I even existed. My presence was never even noticed. I feel like a ghost in their eyes. They see right through me._

I noticed a little blonde girl I recognized. I didn't know her name but, I remembered that I had played with her every time my father took me back to this village. _Maybe I'll get to see the others too!_

I wanted to wave but, decided not to. We were already focused on our destination so I didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Well here it is." said Kotetsu pointing up at the building ahead of us. "This room holds our guests and so on. It's like a hotel for visitors. We had pinpointed this hotel for Sand Shinobi who are taking the exam." "Thank you for the shelter." Temari said, nodding her head respectfully. "You are welcome. Now I have to get back to my post." "So, I'll see you two again?" "Sooner than you think Biritani. Sooner than you think." he then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving us in an awkward silence.

_Kotetsu… what did you mean by, sooner than you think? Will he be at the chunin exam? I guess he will. That's pretty much the only explanation I can think of._

"Biritani? Aren't you getting settled in?" said Kankuro with a cock grin on his face. "Yeah but, not right now. I want to go and explore! Do you mind?"

"Not at all! In fact, I'll come with you." "Awesome! Are you coming Temari?" "Well duh, do you honestly think I will stay here by myself and get left with your chores? I don't think so." I grinned. "We would never do that Tema-Chan! We aren't that mean!" "Yeah, sure."

I hesitantly turned around. "Hey, Gaara. Are you going to come too?" "…" he only turned and started out the door. _Well I guess no answer is better than a rude one. _

We walked through the village in wonder. Everything was so new and beautiful. I was speechless. Everything was amazing. "You! You…do I know you!" I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and red, triangular shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.

"OH! I KNOW YOU! I can't think about the name but, I know that I recognize you!" "Same here. I remember you, just can't remember the name. So, do ya have one?" "Well obviously!" "Lay it on me!" "Biritani Uchiha." "Kiba Inuzuka. Yep, I remember you. You were a friend of Rachaeru." "Rachaeru! Is she here!" "Yeah, just not around. She was sent on a mission. So, who is your group over there?" "That is my squad. The girl's name is Temari, the Tall boy's name is Kankuro, and the red head's name is Gaara." "He's kind of creepy, don't you think?" "Um, yeah, I'll admit that but, there is more to him that meets the eye." "I bet." said Kiba sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up… Tch, Dog breath." "Wolf breath." "Humph." I turned to walk toward my group but, waved. "Seeya at the chunin exam! Wait, you are in it right?" "Yeah, that I know of." "I wish you luck." "You too." "Catch ya around!" "Yeah, seeya!"

I walked back to my group. I was so happy that I got to see someone I knew. Especially Kiba. Though,

_Too bad Rachaeru wasn't here I would have wanted to see her. I would have enjoyed seeing her after all this time._

"Hey you guys, sorry that took to long. Are you all ready to go?" "Yeah!" said Kankuro impatiently. And so, with that, we headed on further into the village.

After we found something to eat at the ramen shop known as Ichiraku's, we stopped to rest by the road near a picket fence and a large tree. Gaara kind avoided us and stayed behind. Back near the end of the fence. We continued to walk toward the tree.

"So Tema-Chan, what is up with the whole plan thing-" Temari slapped her palm to my mouth. "Don't talk about the plan here. Do you understand me? I don't know what kind of level you are on but, I will not hesitate to whip this fan out at you if you plan to give us away." "Yes I understand now, please unhand me." "Ugh, ok." she removed her hand and continued to walk beside me.

"Urgh!" Temari and I stopped to see that a little kid had ran into Kankuro. "Hey, that hurt you little shit."

He lifted him up by the front of the shirt and his ridiculously large scarf.

"Konohamaru!" a blonde haired girl ran up to us along with two other squirts. Then two other Genin appeared.

"Kono!" she tried to run at us but was stopped by the blonde Genin. "Birooke stay away from them" "B-But! Konohamaru!" "Don't you worry, I'll get him!"

He looked up at us with angered eyes. "You put him down you big, fat moron!" "That hurts my feelings and I'll fill you in that I don't like shrimp. So I'll just take care of this one first, then I'll move on to you."

"Kankuro! We can't be doing this! We'll get into trouble!" said Temari angrily. "I'm just playing with them!" "Ugh, I had nothing to do with this." she crossed her arms and watched as he was about to punch the little kid.

"Konohamaru!" the little blonde girl shouted loudly.

Then a stone came out of nowhere and hit Kankuro's hand. "Damn!" he dropped the kid and he scrambled over beside the little blonde girl. "Hey!" I shouted. "I stood in front of Kankuro. "Cut it out you freak!" *!*

_No way, not him. He can't be here! He's alive after all. I had heard about the massacre but I had no idea of a survivor. Especially him…_

The boy had black hair which the style resembled a raven. He then crushed a rock in his hand and let the dust scatter into the wind.

"Tch, this looks bad." I said to myself quietly.

*Gasp* I felt the sensation of a presence.

_Huh, so Gaara is making his move._

I looked up into the tree opposite of the raven head.

There he was, standing upside down, under the branch. His arms were crossed and his eyes held that emotionless glance. But I could see that they were in pain.

Apparently, Temari and Kankuro had not noticed him yet but, I didn't say anything. I wanted to see how far Kankuro would take it against a bunch of kids.

"Biritani. Long time no see." "You too…" I lowered my head. I didn't want to look at him. "You- You know this guy?" Kankuro shouted at me. "Yeah, what of it?"

"So, tell me, what are you morons doing here?" "Urrr." He loosened the strap on his shoulder and pulled off the crow. "What! Kankuro…You're going to use the Crow! Shouted Temari.

"Kankuro stop!"

We all looked in the direction of the opposite side of the tree. Temari and Kankuro seemed frightened and even raven head looked a little intimidated for a second. "G-Gaara…" "I know we made it early but, that is no reason to mess around." "But, h-he started it!" he glared down at Kankuro with icy hate. "Kankuro. Shut up or I'll kill you." I scowled.

_Don't tell me he's gonna start this shit again._

Gaara then looked over at the raven head. "Sorry about my… f-friend's misbehavior." "Tch, whatever."

Gaara jumped down and raven head did the same.

The pink haired Genin spoke up as we turned to walk away. "Wait!" "!" we turned to face her.

"You guys are foreigners from the Sand Village. I know that we're allied nations but, even so, you have to have a reason to be down here. So we may not be able to allow you to go on your own way."

"We are here for the chunin exam." "…" "Ugh, you guys are as clueless as ever."

She then explained that the chunin exam was the test that you had to take to become a chunin. She explained most of it, only to find out that her crowd wasn't listening. "Hey! You ask a question! You answer it!" she shouted.

We turned to walk away once more before we heard raven head shout, "Hey, what's your name?"

Temari turned and blushed. "Oh, uh…me?" "No, the spook beside you."

"*angry vein*…."

"Gaara of the Desert. I am also curious of your name." "…Sasuke Uchiha."

_Oh no. This bloodlust. It burns my senses. He wants to fucking fight him! _

I turned to see that Gaara indeed have bloodlust in his eyes. "Damn it." I stepped up. "I'm glad that you are both getting along but, please just try not to kill each other, eh?" my words only went in one ear and came out the other. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to even acknowledge me.

Then the blonde shouted out…

"Hey. Don't you want to know my name!"

"Not interested." he turned away. "*Sigh* whatever."

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" shouted blonde boy.

"Biritani Uchiha. It's a pleasure." "Uchiha! Sasuke! Do you know her!" "Yeah. But, we're not related. Only by family purposes. Not by blood."

"Yeah. We could have kids if we wanted to. Not that I'd want to. I hate kids."

Temari sighed. "What's worse is she is also ancestrally connected to the Hyuga clan but…" "I have absolutely none of their traits. None. All of my traits are Uchiha based."

"You're related to Neji!" "Hey! We are not!

Even if we were, it would only be by a hair!"

I then perked up. "Enough about me. Let's introduce! Formally…" I looked at Sasuke sarcastically. "I am Temari." "Kankuro." "Naruto." "Sakura." "Konohamaru." "Myogi." "Udon." "Birooke!"

"Ok. Now that that is over, we better get going. By the way…Sasuke, two things. One, I'd like to see how much stronger you've gotten. Two, we should hang out sometime." "Tch, whatever." I turned and walked away. Not looking back. When I heard the vibrations in the ground that the Sand Siblings were following me, I teleported in lightning speed, with my squad right behind me.

_Sasuke…be careful…_

_**GG44: Tch, finally that's over. My fingers are on fire. As much as I'm on a roll, my fingers are on fire..**_

_**Gaara: yeah, I think that the scene with me telling Kankuro to shut up was my favorite.**_

_**GG44: yeah that was mine too..**_

_**Kankuro: WHAT!**_

ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DEMON'S TEARS!


	10. Chapter 10 Rachaeru

Chapter 10

Rachaeru…

After all this time…

**GG44: Well this is the chapter where we meet two extra characters that just so happen to be two of my best friends! So… I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Gaara: yes, this one should be good.**

**GG44: umm…yes it should…**

**Rachaeru: I can be inn this one right!**

**GG44: sigh…yes, you can….**

**Rachaeru: yayz!**

**Sam: am I in it too?**

**GG44: yeah and Kaituren and Kiba.**

**Kiba: yeah come on Aka!**

**Aka: arf!**

**GG44 & Rachaeru: let's get started! ^^**

Temari and Kankuro had decided to go ahead and go back to the rooms, while Gaara and I went on ahead. I enjoyed the Leaf Village… its architecture was amazing.

Gaara continued his silent treatment as he walked alongside me.

"So, it's nice here isn't it?" "…" "You aren't going to talk to me then?" he remained silent.

It didn't bother me much since; I had other things to listen to.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" "Won't you just shut up already?" "Oh, come on. All you do is complain and scowl at me. Give me a break. I am trying my best." "Your best is apparently not good enough." "Like I am to you?" "!…"He became silent and lowered his head. I regretted the words that slipped so suddenly.

I smiled, though it was a fake, it was surely better than nothing.

"Gaara?" "…" "Why do you insist on acting the way you do? It isn't going to attract friends if that's what you are trying to do…" "I am alone. No one has ever cared about me. How should you be any different? All you have done is lie and deceive me. I am unloved. Who are you to say otherwise? You have no idea of the pain. Pain…it is a confusing word. Love…is just as worse…" "…"

What could I say to that? I was silenced instantly. Though, I understood the pain and loneliness of having no parents, I did not understand what it is to be hated so violently that your own father tried to kill you.

_G-Gaara…I am sorry… and I am also sorry…that I have no nerve to say it to your face. I just can't work it up._

I continued to walk beside him as silent as he was, deep in thought. I felt horrible for him but, deep inside the hate, pity and depression, I had nothing but ultimate respect for him.

"*!* Gaara! Your right!"

He looked up just in time to face his sand, which, inches away through the sand was, a red headed girl's foot. "*!* What the fuck!" she jumped from the sand, did a back flip and landed in the tree limb. "You… who are you two and what are you doing here? Most ninja… they travel in squads, where's the rest of yours?"

I scowled at her and defensively stood at the ready. "We are shinobi of the Hidden Sand. We are here for the chunin exam. We don't want any trouble."

She loosened up and jumped from the tree.

Her hair was parted to the left from my view and was a beautiful dark red. Her bangs also included dark streaks. Her eyes were blue like the Uchiha's eyes and they were dark like mine. She wore a black, strapless shirt and had on black cargo jeans that buttoned up near the ankle, so they wouldn't drag. She also wore her head band around her neck like Temari and she had on black fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows.

"Ok then. If you say so. You look familiar though. What's your name?" "Biritani Uchiha. I am a shinobi of the Sand." "Yes I can see that… Biritani…I remember playing with a girl that had your name…"

"Can I at least get yours?" "Oh, yeah…Rachaeru Uchiha… of the Uchiha clan, Bitch." "Ha ha… ha ha… very funny. Now…I know who you are. Nice to see you. Kiba said that you were on a mission. Why are you here?" "I got back early and plus… um well, he's kind of a little clingy. He also gets all worked up about me going out and talking to other guys because he thinks they are going to try to take me away…" "Ugh, too clingy." she turned her curious gaze to Gaara. "So, who is this red headed wonder?"

I swear, after she said that, I heard a tea kettle. "Um…heh heh, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Rachaeru. By the way, let bygones be bygones and lets NOT! Kill each other today…" "…" he only glared.

"Sheesh, touchy, touchy." "Rachaeru! Quit pissing him off!"

"Aww, I think someone needs to teach The Love Doctor a lesson." she swung her fist and it went strait into sand.

"You idiot. Don't you learn from the first time?" "Hey! I just forgot! Give me a break!" "You don't get breaks when you act like an idiot!"

She smiled brightly and looked back at Gaara. "Hey. Um… can you let me go now?" "!" he dropped her and fell to his knees, clutching the scar on his forehead.

"Hey, is something wrong with him?" "I don't know!" I instantly felt a painful flash of worry.

_Gaara…_

I tried to run toward him but, my attempt was thwarted when the sand skidded in front of him.

He grunted and groaned at the pain under his scar. Sand flew every where, mercilessly. "Gaara! Stop! Please!" I then used my flash step to appear in front of him.

I grabbed his strap and sash and desperately clung to him. The sand stung my cheeks and made clean, thin cuts along my neck and chest.

"You have to… you have to stop…" my voice turned to a whisper and I dropped my arms to my sides. Yet, something inside of me screamed to hold him in my arms. To stroke his red locks that made the term 'messy' look perfect. He sat staring at me for a while before lowering his head and standing up. "Go." "Gaara…" I asked in a pleading sort of way, that didn't have to sound like a question to be one.

"I am fine. Now leave me alone. Don't talk to me."

I nodded. Obeying his harsh words like a desperate puppy.

I followed Rachaeru but, achingly wanted to go back to Gaara and not just leave him there like that. I knew he was stronger than that. So I knew that he would not succumb to anything or anyone. I at least didn't need to worry about him being murdered but, it was his medical condition and personal health that concerned me the most. He wasn't doing well and I could see that the pain in his eyes only got even more intense.

"…Biritani? Hello, Biritani Uchiha? Are you in there?" I instantly snapped back into reality. I was apparently at Rachaeru's apartment. She invited me in and offered me a seat.

"So, it has been a long time…" "Indeed it has old friend." "Hey!" "Sam! I told you to stay!" "No! I wanted to see too!" Rachaeru sighed dramatically with her palm to her forehead. "Biritani. Do ya recognize her?" "Um….nope. I kind of do but, not really." "Ok." she let her red hair swing back behind her as she cocked an eyebrow at me. "This is Sam. It's only a code name though." "Why can't we know her real name?" "It must be hidden. She has to keep it in code. Even though you are you are her friend, you cannot know her name yet." "Oh, um…ok. Sam, right?" she smiled sincerely and cocked her head to the side innocently. "Yes. That's it." her expression became serious again as she took a seat at the table.

"Nice to meet you. Or meet you again. Whichever works?" "Hm. Yes. Whichever works." she nodded as she turned her attention to the window. She seemed troubled. Almost dead at that moment. Like an ANBU Black Ops agent. An old friend of mine and my father were ANBU. That was how I got to this village in the first place.

"Hey you guys." said the girl I recognized as Kaituren. She had long blond hair opposite from Sam's black hair. Her eyes glowed neon green and she had one fang lazily penetrated her lips. "Hm? Who is she?" she cocked her head to the side as she examined me. "You are a Sand shinobi. Biritani Uchiha right?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "You smell like dog." "You're a cat! You shouldn't have an adequate sense like that!" "You don't need sharp smell to sniff out wet dog on you." she smirked.

Humph, always leave it to her to break up the awesomeness of my appearance by saying that I stink.

She noticed my irritation and snickered. I put up my fist. "I will throw water on you so help me-" then I felt to arms wrap around me. "Long time no see!" "Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka!" "Yup that's me!" I smiled wickedly. "I knew you would get together…" "*0/0* Hey I-it's not like that!" "Oh, sure. At least you like her." he growled angrily at me.

_Ah it feels great to piss him off._

"Well, as much as I loved this friendly re union. I have to get going." "Yeah ok." said Rachaeru, acing as if she didn't care and went back to cleaning her knives. "Seeya!" said Sam gently almost as if she didn't want to break the eager silence. "Yeah, good luck with that Gaara kid. From what I have heard, he's a lot of work." said Kaituren. Kiba only waved and I walked out the door and into the slightly lit night.

As I walked back to the apartment, I walked by the place I had left Gaara and sure enough, he was there. But he didn't look good. I ran up to him. "Gaara! Gaara? You alright?" he ignored me and stared at the ground.

I rested a hand on his shoulder. _Gaara? Is he ok? I cant tell if he's breathing by the position he's in._

I attempted to move him but the sand caught my wrist. I didn't know whether to think, Oh shit or Oh thank god he's ok. I dunno. I was leaning more towards…Oh shit.

Instead of flinching back, I only clutched his shoulder tighter and gave him and easy offer that he could not refuse. "You let go of me and I let go of you. That simple and the best part is, no one gets hurt." I smiled mockingly and before you knew it the sand was back inside the gourd. As I promised, I removed my hand but, the awkward presence of his body heat still lingered on my palm. I felt my insides scream touch him. Feel him. Wrap your arms around him…call him yours.

I couldn't listen to that voice now. As much as I wanted to listen, I ignored it.

We walked home, peacefully. Without a sound. Without a word. Only the sound of our breathing and the tak of our zori against the ground.

**FAST FORWARD**

The moon. Its beautiful rays shine down onto my face unforgiving. Filling my mind with the type of peace I did not desire. Thought of him. It sounds like a child's crush. I thought about him nonstop. Everything was about him. I loved him. Again.

_He hurt me and I still love him? How is it possible? I don't understand…he's rude hateful and has no thought about me. But everything about me was given to him and thrown away._

My soul lurched, twisting my stomach with all the vile thoughts of what we were going to have to do on this mission. Women and children included? That wasn't right to me and it never will be.

"We always fought for our own. Protected our own. Care about our own, yet, we must push everyone else away and hate them. I did not understand and I never will." with that I drifted into a dream about Gaara. Him. The one I can never stop thinking about.

**GG44: awwww. That was sweet." **

**Gaara: yeah of you… I don't hate you and im not that rude and inconsiderate. **

**GG44: you were back then Gaara. Don't argue with me.**

**Gaara: ok fine. Any way, next chapter is of the first test of the chunin exam. Deal with it.**

**GG44: silence! I keel u!**

**Gaara:… on to the next chapter…..when it comes out if it isn't out already.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Written Test!

Chapter 11

The first test…is written!

**GG44: Now I am excited. We are going to enjoy the written part of the amazing Chunin exams disaster! Dun dun dunn**

**Gaara: yes. Actually things are starting to get intense. I don't like the memories of this time.**

**GG44: come on Gaara. You aren't that way now, so stop freaking out.**

**Rachaeru: yeah G stop freaking out! Take a chill pill. Right Roy Mustang?**

**GG44: Rachaeru! Get him outta here! He is from FMA not from Naruto!**

**Rachaeru: ugh, fine. Get out Roy!" **

**Kankuro & Temari: Get it started already!**

**GG44 & Gaara & Sam: Ok fine! Just shut up!**

"Biritani. Come on, wake up!" "Kankuro? Ungh, go away…." I pulled the covers over my head and moaned in laziness. "Get up! The Chunin exams are-" "The Chunin Exams! I gotta get up!" I knocked Kankuro backwards and "Oh my go I am going to be late! Uh…oops…" I looked down to see Kankuro on the floor. "Um, you ok?" "Yeah…we'll go with… I'm ok for now." "Good!" I stepped on his stomach to get to my dresser. "oomph!" "Biritani, will you stop torturing him? He's only trying to wake you up." "Yeah. I get it. Now please give me some dressing space?"

She nodded and walked out of the room dragging Kankuro behind her.

I sighed to myself and stared into the mirror where my face didn't seem to belong. The long bang hanging in my face, over my nose or the dark blue eyes of a murderer that stared back at me with sheer brilliance and bloodlust that could not be contained no matter how gentle they attempted to seem. My calm eyes shifted to a glare. I hated what I saw.

I looked away, a little too quickly; I saw my wolf sadly looking back at me. I smiled and walked toward it. Placing my hand over its large head, I smiled sweetly. "It's ok. I can live like this. Now go and see your mother. You will become my shadow soon enough. Now rest." it nodded with a whine and it disappeared. "Now to get ready." I whirled around and dug through my drawers to find my outfit. My dark blue high waters and my dark blue, black lined, long sleeve shirt that was low in the chest so my fish net was slightly visible. I tied my black hair up and let it hang in a loose ponytail. Clipping on my shuriken Hollister and the kunai pouch, I slipped on my zori and I was out the door. "Biritani's in the house!" "Yeah," said Temari with a cocky grin. "Yeah I am sure of that." I scoffed "Yeah sure…" I sneered, making Kankuro laugh under his palm. I slammed my fist into his stomach and he slammed into the ground with his body and legs sticking out but, his head was out of sight. "Is his neck supposed to bend that way?" said Temari. "Umm….we should probably get him out of there." "Don't look at me, you put him in it." she took a step back. I made a hand sign and pulled him out by the foot. "Jesus! You had to put me in a crater!" "I didn't mean it!" "Yeah sure!"

Gaara only looked away not paying attention but, under his breath he said, "Won't any of you shut up?" I laughed "Yeah just make us sandy." he held out his palm making us jump back. "YOU LOSER!"

I slammed my fist into the wall, making a large crack. "You are going to have to pay for that." "I am aware."

Kankuro then swung the Crow over his shoulders. "Well, are we going to go or what?" "Yeah sure." Temari said, putting her fan on her back. I nodded.

Sure enough we were out the door.

"So, did you get the location?" "Yeah, it's in the exam room which is in a nearby building." "Good." said Temari.

When we finally made it to the building, the first as the second which was controlled by genjutsu to make it look like the third floor was crowded with people. We made it to the third floor near the exam room door. "Wow. There are so many people." I sighed in disbelief. "Yes, worthy opponents I hope, but most of them look like garbage." "Temari-Chan. Never judge a book by its cover." "I got it." she then turned her head to look at everyone. As did I, I saw the sand ninja known as Kita. She had black hair and she sat across the way with her teammates, Fa and Jin.

"Hey! Kita! Hey over here!" I waved my hand in the air and saw the mini sweat drop as I yelled her name.

In a gust of mist, she appeared in front of me with a hand over my mouth. "Do not attract attention, I do not wish to be challenged before the matches begin."

"Yeah, I'll try not to.-" "BIRITANI! WHAT IS UP PEEPS!" "Kaituren! Quiet down! Stop attracting attention!" "HEY, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM GOING TO KICK ALL OF YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" "YEAH YOU GO NARUTO!" I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke covering Naruto's mouth and smiling the WTF smile.

Kaituren kind of got quiet. "Why are you stopping us? We can be loud if we want." "Yeah, that is a one step road to free death notes to yourself." "OOH THAT SOUNDS- oh…." I then felt a tap. I turned to look and no one was there. I turned back to see girl with black hair waving at me. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I fell back and landed on my ass. "you fucking scared me to death!" "I didn't mean it!" she said gently. "Sam…." "Yup."

"You're in the Chunin Exam too?" "Yes. that's the idea. You are with the freaky Sand ninjas? that's pretty cool." "Yeah, but, they aren't freaky." "How so?" "Well, they're just different." "That is how you define freaky? That is a very different definition."

"Oh, shut it, ANBU Otaku." "Ookami Otaku."

We smiled and turned our attention to the dude puking all over the place.

_Aw poor puking dude. He didn't stand a chance against that weirdo with the very strong sound waves emitting from his arm…_

Then we all walked to the door and walked inside with our team. We were forced to sit in assigned seats and the proctor, Ibiki Morino, explained the rules, which included, absolutely no cheating. If we were caught, our selves and our squads were kicked out.

"What about the tenth question?" someone spontaneously asked. "Worry about that at the end of the test." we nodded.

The room was surrounded by proctors. One of which was Kankuro's puppet. They were so stupid not to notice…

Sam sat beside me and Kaituren sat on the other side of me.

Gaara sat in the seat directly behind me.

_No cheating huh? This'll be easy. I honestly doubt I'll need to cheat. In the academy, I practiced and studied my brains out. So this win would come as no surprise._

"Begin." my paper was handed to me and I looked down at it. My confident, cocky grin turned to a, WTF look.

_WHAT! What is going on! I never studied anything like this. Neither the less, been taught this! Argh, what am I going to do? Ugh, calm down! Calm down…um… I have no choice…Demon Sharingon._

I made a hand sign under the table. Everything went white.

_No not again… no.._

I saw the dark room… the mountainous area. The moon high above. I heard the intense breathing of the large animal that was chained to the nearest mountain.

_You. You again…_

_Yes, yes indeed. So, what is it. You have summoned my power and I would like to find out why._

_I need to cheat on this test. I can't slack. I have to do this…_

_Ok. You need me to lend you power for your Sharingon? Is that all, or would you like more of my power?_

_No. I only need to highten my sense of sight. Like the Byakugan. _

_Hm… that is interesting…_

_Yes now help me before it is too late. I can't waste my time talking._

_*sigh* fine. Fine. Fine. You win. Happy now?_

_Yeah, now I'll talk to you soon._

_I'm looking forward to it._

Everything went black and I woke up. Sam elbowed me and slammed my foot into the floor. "OW!"

I looked over and got a mark.

_Shit, I need to control my mouth._

I opened my eyes and saw everything. My pencil copied their movements. It was second nature, I felt the pencil come to life in my hand making words that didn't even make sense to me.

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_What! Sam! What are you doing in my head?"_

"_I'm exploring"_

"_My head!"_

"_Yes. Now, I can see that you have some kind of power. Can you share your answers?" _

"_I can't do that! You can get into trouble!"_

"_No! you idiot! Through your head! Tell me in your head and then I'll copy it!"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_Just tell me the answer to number one in your head. If anything will make it easier, just simply read it to yourself. Not aloud, in your mind."_

"_Makes sense I suppose."_

"_Yeah, exactly. Now do as I say…"_

I did and told and read her the answers and like me, she was finished, awaiting the next challenge. Kaituren had already finished. Her cat senses were extreme. She has the answers down before I did. Kankuro then walked in. "Thanks for joining us. And by the way, nice move with that puppet of yours. If you honestly think we'd fall for that, we have been underestimated." Kankuro sneered and took a seat.

After that,

Ibiki mentioned the tenth question. "Now that that is over, we can move on… now the tenth question.

This question must be answered correctly. If you don't answer it correctly, you will be made a gennin for the rest of your life." "!"

_WHA- WHAT! DID HE SAY-…? No, it can't end like this… I'm cocky enough to think I can answer it but, can I?_

"But,-"

_But? But what?_

"There is a way out. You can drop out and come back next year. Your choice."

"_Wow. Talk about intense. I swear, that kid in front of me looks like he's going to wet himself."_

"_Yeah, no kidding…"_

"_Sam! You're still in my head?"_

"_Yep, you seemed to be having a melt down over there"_

"_N-no…."_

My fist clenched I gritted my teeth to hide my fear of being stuck a gennin. I know this mission was not about becoming a chunnin but it is still dishonoring.

People raised their hands and their teams left with them. Several groups left before blonde rose his hand.

""_What! Blonde! No!"" _

Then he slammed his hand onto the table and shouted the words that changed our hearts and made our spirits blaze with the courage of passing.

"BACK DOWN! ONE THING ABOUT ME IS I DON'T QUIT AND I NEVER RUN AWAY! I DON'T CARE IF I STAY A GENNIN FOREVER! I'M STILL GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOME DAY! THAT'S MY NINDO! MY NINJA WAY!"

_Wow. That is amazing! My soul is pure of guilt or failure. I feel so sure of winning_!

No body raised their hands and they all had confidence radiating off of their residual aura.

"Well. It looks like that little speech toughened everyone up. I don't think anyone is leaving anytime soon. So… you all pass." "What!" yelled blonde.

"Yes, you all pass." "Then what is the tenth question?" yelled Temari.

"that was a test to see if you would chicken out afterwards."

"Then what were the other nine questions for?" she said angrily.

"Those questions already served their purposes." "huh?"

"Yes. The point of the other nine were to see if you could cheat effectively. This is a test to see if you would be able to retrieve information effectively. If you screw up on missions like those, you aren't even worth _calling_ a ninja."

_Wow. that's amazing…_

_*_BAM!* *SHATTER*

"TIME FOR YOUR SECOND EXAM! ANKO MITARASHI HAS ARIVED_!"_

**GG44: well that was interesting.**

**Gaara: yeah, it kind of was…**

**GG44: uh huh. I cant wait til' you fight Sasuke!**

**Gaara: that was not cool.**

**GG44: yes it was. It was neat when you said all that crazy stuff and went ballistic.**

**Gaara: yeah I guess but I didn't enjoy it.**

**GG44: anyway, that's not the point the point is, thanks for reading my story. Please comment. Rate and be sure to stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Forest of Death

Chapter 12

Into the Forest of Death

**GG44: guess who's back and ready for action!**

**Gaara/Temari/Sam/Rachaeru/Kankuro: (monotone)… You are…**

**GG44: yeah that's more like it! Now any way, I'm only just going to warn u about this chapter. I am not responsible for vomiting, nightmares and or extreme paranoia. If u puke or become extremely grossed out, please; if u will, just skip this chapter. Unless u like the forest of death part of the Chunin exam! Gaara! Take it away!**

**Gaara: *sigh* if u are a fan of extreme gore, u r my best friend, but seriously. This chapter is an extremely gory chapter and will be liable to make u lose you are lunch or just make u lose your appetite.**

**GG44: I wrote this as an opening because I am an extreme gore artist, (or at least think I am.) **

**Sakura: wait, like, Stephen King gore? Or worse off then that?**

**GG44: depends on the person reading. Now enjoy this chapter!**

**(Did I mention that this chapter is long?) ****J**

"Now! Get ready for the second test of the Chunin exam!" yelled the hyper active purple haired woman. She then turned to Ibiki. "Wow, I would have thought that you could do better than this. There are still a lot here. But no worries. My test will be sure to thin them out a lot." she stood all confident and cocky-like, at the front of the room. She stared off into the large crowd. But something about her reminded me of something, but I couldn't think of what it was.

"What are you all staring at with your mouths gaping like fish? Let's get a move on! Follow me!"

I stared into her dark eyes and as soon as she looked into mine, I felt a flash of pain in my temple. "Ugh," I slammed my palm to my head and flinched at the flashes of pain. What made me stop was the fact that the flashes of pain were turning into memories. Memories of Anko….

"_Father? Who is she?" "Her? She is Anko Mitarashi. She will be staying here for today. Behave around her." "Yes father." _

_The purple headed girl stared down at me and smiled. "Hey shorty! You are a lot cuter than your dad said you were!" "Urk! I- You! *0/0*"_

"_Ha ha you're turning red! You marshmallow!"_

I looked up and Temari had her arm around me. She was walking me along so we could keep up with Anko. I closed my eyes to see another memory

"_You aren't that tough you runt!" "Oh yeah! You wanna prove your theory!" "Well yeah! Try me!"_

_I jumped forward and grew out claws made of pure chakra. "Take THIS!" I slashed in her direction and it sped toward her. "Oh shit!" she jumped out of the way and I clapped my hands together "summoning jutsu!" I summoned the giant wolf and used a beast transformation, awakening my shape shifting abilities. _

_She still beat me, but I got close. Close enough to get both her and my father's praise!_

Temari carried me to a gate that was surrounded by the other Genin taking the test. "I can walk now." she let go and started the nagging. "What was wrong with you! You just dropped for no reason, writhing in pain and then you stopped. You were staring off into space and scared everyone shitless!" "I'm sorry Tema-chan. It won't happen again. Gomen nesai."

"You're forgiven but if it happens again, I'm not carrying you!" "Wakarimasen." "Ok then."

I looked over into Anko's direction. I slowly approached her. "Anko… I-it's been awhile." "Hm? Oh…Hey! It's you! How is it goin' Shorty!" "I'm not short! Anyhow, I have been fine." "Good. How is your dad?" "!…H-He's dead." "Oh… I'm sorry about that. I had no idea." "It's ok." I managed a smile and turned to my team. "Yeah, life's been ok on my end. It could have been better but, I cannot complain about what I have now." "I guess… now go back to your team so I can give out the instructions." I turned and started toward them. "Oh, and hey!" I turned back. "Good luck out there!" "Thanks" I smiled and walked back to my group.

She knew my father. She had faith in him and now she is passing that faith on to me. I will honor that.

"Alright! No time for celebration yet! You still have a ways to go! Now, I would like for you to sign these release forms and fill out a registration paper. You will receive a scroll. I will tell you the rest from there."

"I'll go get everything." said Temari as she sauntered away.

"Interesting. So now what?" asked Kankuro, sounding irritated. "How am I supposed to know?" "Well, you just talked to the lady!" "Oh, I'm not a genius!" "Then what did she tell you?" "She only told me to do what she says and after this, she'll explain everything else."

"Ok, her are the forms. I have the scroll and I signed in for all of us." "Ok thanks Temari." "Tch, yeah sure…" I filled out the forms. Especially, regrettably the release form that stated that they were not responsible for your death.

All four of us turned in the forms and waited for our next assignment.

"Now, for the next thing you must do. You have one scroll in each team. Each team is to try to obtain the other scroll and meet in the building in the middle of the forest. This particular forest, the Forest of Death, Is a forest you may not come back alive from.

Now there are two types of scrolls. Earth and Heaven. You must obtain both. Rules? There are no rules. Killing is permitted. You may kill your opponent if you please. Once you obtain both scrolls, you know what to do."

I understood now. There were many different gates. Once we entered our gates, we had to find the opposite of the scroll we received. Once we did, we return to the building in the middle of the forest.

It seemed easy. Especially since we had Gaara with us.

"Now. You have been assigned gates. Go to them! You will only go when I say to."

So our team went to our gate. Gate six.

"So, are you guys ready?" "Are you seriously going to say that?" said Temari her grin turning grim.

"I'm only asking in sisterly love." she scoffed, "Oh sure you are. Out of sisterly love you feel obligated to underestimate me."

"Well the test is survival. I was only asking if you predicted we'd survive." "Wow. You are truly naïve."

"Will you guys stop arguing and focus on the task ahead? I mean, you're giving me a headache."

"SHUT UP KANKURO!" I barked out angrily an evilly smiled as he backed away slowly.

"Learn your place." "Why don't you shut up Biritani?" "Oh, Gaara, give me a break, all you do is talk about how annoying, weird and stupid we are when you haven't gotten even a taste of my strength." "It is your running mouth that makes the decision on whether I kill you or not. It isn't looking very good on your end."

"You SHUT THE HELL UP!" "You are so childish." "Oh, I'm the childish one, but you seem to have not killed me off yet. Why is that? Yes, that's right, you are all bark and no bite!" "Don't tempt me." he growled under his breath. He definitely looked irritable but I still wanted to taunt him. Though, that was thwarted by Temari who stated firmly in an order like form. "Biritani! Gaara! Stop talking to each other! Every time you do, you fight and I have had it up to here with it!" she pointed to her temple with an angered look in her eyes. "Yes mother." she scoffed and looked away. "BEGIN!" we all jumped through the gate, into the trees and to people that would fall as our prey.

* Fast forward!*

"Rachaeru!" "Oh, Hey-" Temari pulled out her fan and said, "What scroll do you have?" "Earth and it isn't with me. Last I recall, you had the Earth scroll as well. So , you have no quarrel with me."

"Yeah Temari, I have already scanned for genjutsu and there are none of her teammates here in a thirty yard radius." she scowled and lowered her fan. "Don't think I'm letting my guard down around you."

Rachaeru just smiled, "Yeah, don't count on getting any action from me right now." she then turned to me. "So, mind if I travel with you guys?" "WHOA WHOA, WHOA! She's the enemy! Are you out of your mind?", Temari shouted angrily. Kankuro grinned, "Well, at least she's cute." "Aw, you're not that bad looking yourself!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, go get a room…"

I swear, that flirting is getting annoying. All it is, is 'oh, you're cute' or 'you're so strong', ugh, it's gross.

"Why do I put up with you three-" "UGH! UNGH…." pain engulfed my senses. My eyes burned at an unfamiliar pain…

_Don't you want it? Don't you want my power to shut that red head up?_

_NO! ST- STOP!_

_HEH… YOU WANT IT, THAT'S WHY I'M INTERFERING…_

_NO, GET OUT! I said now!_

I looked up at Temari. "Hey, you ok?" "Oh, god, my head. Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." "Good." she helped me up and I felt my eye sting.

"Temari, can you look at this?" she leaned toward me, only to jump back and pull out her fan.

"W-what is it?" she seemed afraid and it scared me.

"Y-your e-eye… I-it's awake…" Kankuro came toward me and held up my chin.

"Hmph, it's not bad. If the Sharingon is connected to it, then we should be afraid. But, for now, she'll be fine." I felt relieved. I wasn't going to hurt anyone…

"_Rachaeru… hey, where are you…?" _"Shit, it's Kiba. Um… you guys, I gotta go, they need me for back up." "Ok, good luck!" "You too! Not that you'll need it."

She disappeared into the trees.

So, with that, we headed on our way as well…

*fast forward*

We made it into a clearing. It was open and beautiful, what you would see in a dream. The birds sand songs of happiness and joy, while the other wild dogs occasionally howled along with the growls of the other frightening creatures that lived among them.

Most of which, were drowned out with the occasional human screams of pain and fear.

What stopped us all dead, was the group of Rain ninja up ahead. What pissed me off the most, was Gaara's stare, which screamed for blood and a challenge if possible. From these guys, it wasn't likely. Gaara's voice crushed the silence.

"We're going to challenge you." he said it so plainly, without much emotion and still managed to make it intimidating.

"You'll die…" said the 'Too Cocky for his Pants' Shigure. I almost felt bad for the guy. He had no idea what was in for.

"Enough talk. Let's do it, Old man from the Hidden Rain."

We were positive to win but, Gaara seemed to be making Kankuro a little uneasy, because he hesitantly questioned his authority even at the risk of getting killed, though I would not allow it.

"Gaara, maybe it's best if we get some more information first. If we have the same scroll, then there is no need to fight. Pointless fighting is just…"

Gaara didn't even turn to answer. He was too focused on the enemy to even dare turn away. "Those who meet my eyes, all must die." I couldn't just let him be that way.

_Maybe I can persuade him. Most likely not, but, it's worth a try._

"Gaara, Kankuro's right. I think maybe we should find out what scroll they have at least. Otherwise, it's a waste of our chakra and our time." "I don't care and is it any of your business what I do?"

_Well, you got me there… _

"Bah, then lets hurry up and do it…Here I come!"

He pulled out three umbrellas and threw them into the air. He made a hand sign. "DIE BRAT! Ninpou Raining Needles." needles began to rain from the swirling umbrellas.

"Ha! There is no escape from this jutsu! Plus all needles are controlled by my chakra to strike their prey!" he held out his hand toward Gaara. The needles came down toward him. The needles struck, causing dirt, dust and debris to form in the air. When it all settled, there was Gaara, behind his sand shield, unscratched.

"Is that it?" he hissed dangerously. "Gaara, at least consider your actions before thoughtlessly killing." I said hopelessly. I knew that they were going to die and I couldn't do anything about it but, what can you do? It was at least worth a try.

"Urgh, no way! Not a single one!" his eyes were wide with shock and pure horror.

"A rain of needles, eh? Then I guess I'll make it rain blood." the wall of sand that defended him was covered with needles. But still, not a single one made it to him.

"A wall of sand?" he asked stupidly but, seriously analyzing he situation.

"Yes," Kankuro answered, "it is a sand based, total defense. The sand is packed into the guard with chakra. It protects his body and the surrounding area. A jutsu only allowed by Gaara. Not only that, it all happens regardless of his own will. It takes place automatically, so basically, all attacks are useless against him."

"No! That's not possible! These needles have the power to pierce 5mm of steel..," he growled. "Damn it."

Kankuro concluded it by stating firmly. "You cannot defeat our Gaara."

He growled as he ran forward, "SHUT UP!" he continued to run toward Gaara.

"Damn… poor guy…"

Gaara made a sign by putting his four fingers together and putting his thumbs together. Kind of like making a triangle. He then lifted his widespread hand toward Shigure as he ran toward him. Sand wrapped around his legs, up then and around his whole body in a flash, enabling him to move.

_He's dead. Once you get caught in the sand coffin, you are permanently a dead man, unless Gaara is merciful. Which, he's not. So let's just say this, 'if you get caught, you're fucked._

"C-can't m-move…"

Temari looked up with a serious face. "The sand in the air and on the ground can be controlled by Gaara's will…" "This is ..Ugh.."

"You made the most pitiful mistake facing us. You all are too cocky to understand that even some 'brats' like us, have techniques that will put you in your grave."

"No, you can't-" "Shut up. I can cover your mouth and kill you but," he reached for an umbrella that had fallen and held it over his head. "…that's just too pitiful…"

He closed his fist, to end his life.

The blood rained from the sky along with his flesh, pieces of bone or organs that just happened to not turn out to be crushed into a bloody pulp.

An aura shield surrounded me so I would not get soaked in his gore. The blood ran down my clear shield like paint pieces of flesh had stuck to the aura like lumps of glue only red and had some hair in it.

Little scraps of his shirt were everywhere too.

His comrades gazed in fear at their friend's blood on their clothes.

"No suffering. Because I killed him so quickly, he didn't even have time to experience it. The blood mixes with the flowing sand and grants more power to its killer."

Then, Shigure's comrades came out and said in a terrified, shaking voice, "W-We'll give y-you the s-scroll! P-please! Just let us go!"

Without mercy, Gaara lifted his widespread palms to their direction.

"Gaara! Stop! They are giving in! They're surrendering! Just let them go!" "Yes! Please listen to her!" He looked up at me. His eyes were the eyes of another person. His glare was somewhat fiercer but, even worse, it was full of that crazy madness that was bestowed upon him by Shukaku.

"Shut up… and stay out of my way… I'll kill you… I'll kill you this time… and … I won't hold back…like last time…" his hands urged onward, wrapping sand around his prey.

Temari smiled cutely. "Bye Bye!"

With that, Gaara closed his hand into a fist, ending their lives in an endless rain of blood. The gore was unbelievable. He did kill them as immediately as the other one… but, he didn't crush them completely, leaving their entrails dragged all over the ground and hanging in the trees. Blood dripped from the branches, from the leaves, my aura and … his sand…

"Let's stop Gaara." said Kankuro as he stepped forward toward him.

"Are you afraid? You pathetic coward…" "Gaara! You maybe alright but, it's too dangerous for us… we only needed one scroll anymore is… is…."

Silence….

"Don't tell me what to do… you piece of trash…"

"Gaara! Don't talk that way! They're your siblings and I as a friend, or somewhat of one, would say that they care about you. It isn't right for you to say that to them." I said angrily. "And?" he said tauntingly.

And Kankuro, with and irritated sigh, "give it a rest, sometimes…why don't you listen to what your big brother?" Gaara stared back emotionlessly at his brother. "I have never thought of you as my big brother, big sister or friend at all. Get in my way… I'll kill you all…"

Temari and Kankuro looked surprised and in pained at the same time. I honestly felt bad for them. They really did care for him, they just didn't show it a lot.

"G-Gaara, let's stop alright? Don't say such harsh things. Please. Just listen to your sister, alright?" said Temari with a cute, nervous smile.

I had noticed the rustle in the bushes but, I never really paid much attention, since I recognized the scents as Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Rachaeru's scent was on Kiba but, I could sense she wasn't there.

_Get out of here you guys. Go! Get away. Don't stay any longer. Any longer and you'll-..!_

"Gaara!" shouted Temari as he held out his hand as if to take another life.

"Gaara! Don't!" I screamed. But sand only formed in his hand and there was the cork to his guard. "Fine."he started to walk away.

"That's why I can't stand brats…" said Kankuro in an inaudible voice.

"I believe I should agree." I whispered.

I looked back in their direction and hoped they were ok. Which, I had really no doubt that they were. That sand had no deadly intentions. I could sense none…

"Temari-Chan…are you ok?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" I could tell she was shivering and her eyes were wide in her sockets as we passed the gore and innards of the Rain ninja on the ground.

"No reason. Just that you're breaking into a cold sweat and you are shivering like a leaf in the wind…" she only looked down and remained silent as we walked behind Gaara. She apparently feared he would try to kill her if she defied him verbally.

I didn't blame her.

"So, Kankuro, did you get the scroll?" "Yeah." "So now we go to the place in the middle?" "Yep."

He shrugged and continued walking forward, trying to forget the dark red liquid that drenched the ground at their feet, full of either cloth, flesh or pulpy organs… maybe even some grey matter.

After we passed all the blood, thank god, we continued to walk to the destination. "How much further?" asked Gaara, emotionlessly. "….." "…."

"I'm talking to Biritani." "Oh, … let me see…"

I took a deep whiff of the air and then sensed my surroundings with sight and sound, mapping out the forest. "Not very far, keep heading this way and we'll be their in no time at all." "Good. Hurry up and get a move on. This forest is a waste of my time."

I scoffed. Is anything not a waste of your time?"

He looked back at me with a small glare, just a furrow of his invisible brow.

I only frowned back. He was pissing me off.

*fast forward*

About four hours later, we made it to the building. In which we opened the scrolls and a proctor was summoned by the scrolls and told us that we made it to the next round and broke the record.

Yippee…. We won…(mono tone sarcastic like for effect!)

So for the rest of the time, we stayed in that building and waited all night for their return.

By sunrise, only Kankuro was awake, not counting Gaara. Temari was still sleeping soundly and peacefully. "Huh, so you're awake?" I smiled at him. "Yeah." "Did you sleep well?" "I've slept better." he laughed quietly. "Yeah, same here."

He had no face paint on and he was only wearing his tank top and the shorts that were underneath his usual wear. He didn't have the kitty ears hat on so his messy brown hair was seen. And man, he was hot. But…I only saw him as a brother or really close friend. Not really like lovers…

"Yeah…well. Gaara's up on the roof again if you want to talk to him. I doubt he'll want to hear you but, it's worth a try. Remember when we asked you if you would tame him? Well I really think you are the only one that can at this point. So do what you can…" I tangled my fingers in to his and looked into his eyes. "I'll try…"

He seemed hesitant to release me but he did. And as he asked of me, I went up onto the roof and risked my life to talk to him…

"Gaara… Kankuro said you'd be up here…" he didn't even look at me.

"What do you want?" his voice emotionless but, yet so full of pain.

"I don't know, to talk or something." he looked at me finally but, had a sort of blank look on his face that said…_what?_

"Do you have anything in mind?" he remained silent but, still stared into my eyes with his seafoam green ones.

"Ummm….." finally he looked as if he were going to speak but, he hesitated.

"Hey! I saw that! Come on! You can say what you're thinking to me…" "Sing…"

…

_What the fuck did he just say? Did her really just fucking say sing?_

"Um, did you say sing?" "Yeah…" he seemed gloom but, yet so calm and patient which was really strange for him…

"Why?…" the word slipped through my lips before I even knew it.

"Because, I want to hear you sing… like you did in your room that night…"

I gulped. I felt as if I had been backed into a corner. Which night? How was I supposed to know?

"Um… got anything in mind?" "Anything…"

I racked my brain…

"I have one I guess…" I sat down beside him and hung my feet off of the edge of the roof, looking down at the lightening darkness…

"_Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes ahold._

_Don't leave me it's so cold…never wanna be so cold- your touch used to be so kind your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time. I've wasted so much time- don't leave me alone! Cuz I'd rather see it all. Don't leave me aloooone..iiiiii'm _

_FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE OF THE WAY IT USED TO BE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK. FALLING INSIDE, FALLING INSIDE…THE BLACK!_

I stopped. His eyes were piercing me like daggers but not scowls… but curiosity.

"Why did you stop? Is that all?" "Why are you wanting me to sing for you…?" "Just do it…"

"I-…ok…."

"… _you are my source of strength, I've traded everything…that I love for this one thing…_

_Don't leave me here like this, can't u hear me scream from the abyss. And now I wish for you my desires._

_don't leave me alone! Cuz I'd rather see it all. Don't leave me aloooone…iiiiii'm FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE OF THE WAY IT USED TO BE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK. FALLING INSIDE, FALLING INSIDE…THE BLACK!_

… _falling in the black…..slippng through the cracks…_

_FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE OF THE WAY IT USED TO BE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? FALLING IN THE BLACK, SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS, FALLING TO THE DEPTHS CAN I EVER COME BACK, FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK. FALLING INSIDE, FALLING INSIDE…THE BLACK!"_

He stopped and stared at me. His eyes… he looked at me strangely then looked down at his chest. He rested a hand on his chest and looked up at me…

"…G-Go…."

I sensed massive amounts of confusion in his aura and in his voice….

"I- ok…" I usually wasn't so relenting to him so this was strange. And why was it that he wanted me to sing for him… it was crazy first he hated me then he doesn't? weird…

I went down the roof and rejoined Kankuro and the freshly awakened Temari.

**GG44: sheesh finally this chapter's done…**

**Gaara: don't complain yet. You hav a long ways to go…**

**GG44: don't remind me… anyway, enjoy the next chapter of demon's tears!( when it comes out if it isn't out already…)**

**Gaara: yeah…. That is a good song..**

**GG44: yup its called skillet-falling in the black. It is awesome! If u think that is good check out the comatose album from them… my fav song from them would hav to be whispers in the dark or better than drugs.**

**Gaara: I like better than drugs. That song is dedicated to u.**

**GG44: awwwwww… 0/0**

**Naruto: awwww nothing! Quit gushing over each other and get a room!**

**Kaituren: yeah, naruto is right. You guys flirt way too much…**

**Rachaeru… you got that right…**

**Kiba: dude how dumb can you get naruto. They're in a relationship. Your supposed to gush over each other, you moron.**

**Sam: I didn't think that's how it worked.**

**Sasuke: ugh, y am I even here? This is like a super ridiculously long lasting ending message. This is not what I want to be a part of.**

**Sam: well u r so get used to it sasuke-kun!(kisses him) **

***fan girls shriek***

**GG44: now who's gushing over who now….**

**Gaara: *sweat drop* this has kind of gone on a little too long. U no this isn't a talk show, its an ending message.**

**GG44: yeah yeah ok… sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Preliminaries

Chapter 13

The preliminaries

**GG44: OMG please forgive my lateness! Ive been very bus with school testing and so on…. I promise to make the next chapter quicker! T-T**

**Gaara: yeah sure… but honestly. You are annoying people that you were late with it.**

**Lee: yes! You cant stop until you have completed the entire story!**

**GG44: but the naruto series hasn't even ended yet! It will take forever to finish it if the naruto series isn't even finished yet!**

**Guy: then I guess the means you have to work double time with the POWER OF YOUTH!**

**Gaara: oh god….**

We went down into the room where the proctors stood and the line of genin stood in front of them, the Hokage watching.

"Join us please." said one of their proctors "Yes sir." I replied.

The Hokage stood proudly "First off, for the second test, congratulations on passing."

Anko Mitarashi then stated, "Hokage-sama will now explain the final test so listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama, please…" "Yes for the coming third test, but, before I explain that… it concerns the true reason for this test."

_True reason? This should be interesting…_

"Why do we have allied countries taking this test together? To promote friendship among the countries to raise the level of shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. The exam is… a replacement for war among countries.

Then the girl with two buns… Tenten I believe… said, "what does that mean!"

"If you go back in time," said the Hokage, "our current allies were enemies, who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that those countries chose for battle. That is the origins of this chunin exams."

Naruto then shouted, "Why do they have to do that crap! isn't this a test to see who's chunin?"

"It is a fact that the exam decides which shinobi have what it takes. But, this exam has another side… where each country's shinobi risk their lives to protect their land's prestige." "Prestige?" said Ino, cluelessly.

I rolled my eyes. I got the idea of this exam already. I just wanted to fight! This old man is taking forever explaining something I already knew.

"Watching the third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of countries will be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients and if the country seems weak, it will lose clients. And this will signal potential enemy countries that "Our Village has power" so it will send a political message to outsiders. Kiba then said nervously but in a way, angrily, "Yeah, but why? Why risk our lives in battle?"

"the strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the Shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life risking battle. Let me tell you one more thing, this is not just a test. This is a life risking battle."

Naruto then shouted, "I get it now!"

Gaara then spoke irritated, "I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails."

"yes, I'd like to now explain the third test" "-actually, *cough*,"

_Wha- where did he come from?_

"I apologize Hokage-sama, from here on, as referee, will you please allow me, Gekko Hayate?"

"By all means." said Hokage, smiling warmly.

"Hello, I'm Hayate. Um… before the third test, there is something I'd like to do. it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Prelimanary?" Said Sakura. "Prelimanary? What do you mean by that?" shouted Shikamaru.

Sakura then said "Sensei, I don't understand this preliminary, but, why arent all of the people here, allowed to participate in the next test?"

"Um… cuz the first and second test may have been a bit too easy this year. We have too many people remaining."

I looked over at Temari and she looked down at me with a cocky epression that screamed 'easy'.

"According to the Chunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary round to reduce the number of participants. "No way…" said Sakura worridly.

"it could take to long. Since we're running low on time, those who aren't feeling well of feel like quitting, please come forward now. We'll be starting the Preliminary round immediately."

"What!," yelled Kiba "Right now!"

_Right now? No way… we can't start now … can we? We are all exhausted and injured. Why must we do this now with no break!_

"…ummm I'm going to go ahead and quit…" "Huh?" said Naruto. "Kabuto? Wha?"

"You're Kabuto Yukushi from the Leaf, right? You may leave now." I was honestly surprised. He acted so cocky earlier and now he was backing out…

"Anyone else?" he looked around and no one else really seemed interested in leaving.

"Oh, um, I forgot. From now on, its individual battling. Its your judgement if you want to leave." said Hayate.

"Kabuto! Why are you leaving! Why!" "I'm sorry Naruto but my body is still beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from when I was attacked by the sound ninjas before the test. And now we have to risk our lives… I just…"

He turned and walked away. "Pft… coward." I whispered under my breath. But soon after, I felt a strange Aura emenating from him. It wasn't the same Kabuto I recognized. This was different, evil… and most of all, terrifying.

"Hey," Temari whispered as she nudged my side, "What's wrong? You aren't looking too good." "I don't feel good… there is something up."

"No more retiring right?" asked Hayate impatiently.

"Now lets begin the preliminary.

This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if you were in real confrontation. We have exactly twenty entrants. We'll conduct ten matches and um… winners will move on to the third test.

There are basically no rules. The battle isn't over until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. But when I decide the winner has been clearly established. Since we don't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses. I'll come in and stop things when necessary."

I considered it a good idea. I wasn't really the one for cold heartedly killing my opponent for the fun of it. It wasn't a thrill to me like it was to a certain red headed friend of mine.

"Now then… the object that controls your destiny is…open it…" they opened it… "this electric score board will show you the match ups for each battle. Now this is sudden but lets announce the names of the first match."

**Sasuke vs. Yoroi**

_Is that a good thing? Sasuke has already exerted himself in the forrest of death… can he handle himself here? If he dies… I'll be stuck with Itachi…_

"Entrants come to the front." Sasuke and Yoroi stood face to face with Hayate in the middle.

"Are you ready?" "Yeah," said Sasuke said with a cocky grin. "Yes."

"Ok then… everyone except the two contestants move to the upper level?"

I stayed with my group and walked along Temari and Kankuro's side while all the while, Gaara walked alone.

We made it to the upper level and we waited for the battle.

"I am hoping he lives. I am really worried about his condition." "Hey, it isn't our problem if he dies." "Yes but it is mine."

I glared at Temari. "I don't think I could take it if he dies. I know we are not close but, we both hold the Uchiha name and it is an embarrassment to me if he were to fail."

"Oh so it is about pride." "You could say so…" she grinned evilly.

"Now, begin."

Yoroi laughed. "Are you ready ?" his hand had begun to glow with blue chakra.

Sasuke jumped and threw a couple shuriken. Yoroi threw some as well.

_Huh… im wondering about that technique. I believe I have seen it before!_

I thought I had it down. The feeling of that chakra is strange. Like monster strange only not as much as a Jinchuriki and not only that… his residual aura had the sense of hunger…

Sasuke's Shuriken ricochet off of yoroi's. he dodged and punches the ground below him.

Sasuke caught his leg and then caught his neck.

_Impressive speed. I'll give him that._

Yoroi then grabbed Sasuke's chest and slammed him to the ground. His hand begun to glow again and he punched Sasuke with an agonizingly painfuol blow.

After the dust cleared, Yoroi had a palm to Sasuke's head.

_Gah! I knew it! He drains chakra! I can sense chakra leaving Sasuke's body and going in to Yoroi's…this isn't good. Why did they pair Sasuke up with him?_

"You- my chakra!…" "so you finally noticed? Hn?"

"Gah… ungh… you…"

Sasuke curled over and kicked him.

"heh . You guniea pig. You still have power left?"

Temari scoffed. "Are you serious? This kid is done. This was awefully boring too… I honestly expected more from his fight."

"Sasuke Uchiha…this is it?" whispered Gaara.

"You expected it to be a bang too, huh?" he rolled his eyes. "He's pathetic. Not even worth my time."

"SASUKE!"

!… "huh?" I looked over to see the blondie yelling down at him.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO! ARE YOU REALLY EVEN AN UCHIHA!"

"You don't have time for sight-seeing, brat!" sasuke then kicked his jaw and forced him into the air.

"Ungh… that was one of the bowl cutted weirdo's jutsu…."

"heh, this time I'm going original." "D-dancing leaf shadow?" "Take this!"

Sasuke stalled.

_! *gasp* no he's coughing up blood! That cant be good! That…. No.. he has a …. a curse mark!_

Then his curse mark began to spread. But he forced it back in mid air.

"Ungh… HERE IT COMES!"

He flipped around and kicked him but Yoroi blocked it. "Heh, not enough!"

He grunted and flipped around to punch him then punches him again.

"There's more!" he kicked him one last time before the final blow which slammed his body into the ground.

"Lions Barrage!"

They both fall to the floor.

_Whoa. Now that was certainly interesting. I hope he's ok. His chakra levels are low but increasingly strange. I have never sensed chakra like his._

"Ok now… I'm going to stop it now. Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of the first match and is passing on to the third round."

"YES!" yelled Naruto triumphantly. He then yelled, "What a way to win. You're all beat up now."

"Total moron…*flinch* Ow!"

_Wow… that was a good fight. I'm excited for more!_

I smiled up at Temari. "Well. Not so bored now huh?"

"Okay okay don't rub it in."

"same with you Gaara-kun! I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

He didn't answer and that kind of scared me. He usually had some kind of sarcastic retort but here. He just ignored me. He was focusing on sasuke so much he ignored my very existence.

"I don't think this is really good at all." "Me neither. It looks like it could get violent between those two…."

**GG44: well how was that! I thought it was a little cheap but.. Well… anyway….wat about you guys?**

**Gaara: I thought it was ok… but then again… some of your other chapters hav been better.**

**Temari: it was good. I like it.**

**Kankuro?: I barely got any screen time!**

**GG44: um… sorry… 3**

**Ok! Now I hope you continue reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Sound ninja fall

Chapter 14

Sound ninja fall

**GG44: I'm back! And now it is shino and kankuro's fight.**

**Thank you to all of the people who read and comment on my story. I give my special thanks to those who have motivated me to write this story as far as it is now and the motivation will drive this fic even further. So thanks to all of you reading.**

**I am also so sorry for the massive delays between my chapters. I am becoming very busy since my grandparents and many other things have come up. So I will appreciate your comments! Thank you! And if you are interested in full metal alchemist then I think you should check out my newest fic. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

I watched with agonizing suspense as they took sasuke from the stage. The medical ninja offered to take sasuke and put him in medical care but kakashi refused supposedly saying that sasuke needed to come with him.

Hayate broke my trance when he said, "Umm… We will now start the next match." we all looked up to the computer with anticipation as the suspense dragged on.

Finally as if it had been hours, the two names selected were on the board.

ZAKU ABUMI vs. ABURAME SHINO

They both went to the arena and stood before each other.

" Heh, who is this loser?" I didn't really know this guy very well so I couldn't exactly call this guy for immediately underestimating him. But I still thought he was a pathetic idiot. Only fools are too cocky to analyze their opponent thoroughly before heading in there acting like a cocky idiot trying to commit suicide.

Hayate butted in. "Um, now we will begin the seond match…please begin."

He stepped away.

_Shino…of the Aburame clan… he uses insects…right? _I knew deep down that the Zaku guy had no chance. He was injured and not only that, was versing a long range fighter. But apparently, this moron wanted to walk against that fact of life and walk straight into his own doom. "Heh, I pity people like him."

Temari grinned. "yes, especially dead meat like him." she whispered.

Then shino began to speak. "If you fight here, you will be finished. Forfeit."

The Zaku kid grinned. "Heh, this one moves a little bit, and one arm will be enough to defeat you!"

He jumped toward him as if to punch him but, Shino blocked.

_This guy is nuts… Shino can't be taken that simply. If you ask me, he's in way over his head._

"Damn!" "You can't beat me up with just one arm."

Anger flared over his face. "Shut the hell up!" he attacked with his sound waves or what ever the heck they were, and hit Shino.

_WHA- NO WAY! Shino would never have been taken down so easily. So why did he get hit…._

"Hey get up!" zaku said with a smart ass tone.

The dust cleared and Shino was in fact standing up. Bugs crawled over his face.

"B-Bugs?…"

"these are called destruction bugs, they attack their prey in numbers and they eat chakra. Of this many attacks you, like I said before, you will be finished. If you don't want that, then give up. That would be your best option. If you use that technique with your left arm on me again, then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind."

_Heh, I knew a member of the Aburame clan wouldn't get taken out so easily._

"Damn!" his cockiness had disappeared but, I recognized one emothion in his eyes that he couldn't ever hide. Fear. Regret. Guilt.

"If you use it on the bugs, it will give me an opening to attack. Either way, you cant pass. You should always have a trump card.

"Don't mess with me! You say that you should always have a trump card right? Well, here it is!"

He pulled out his other arm from the sling.

" What! He can use his right arm too?" shouted Kiba.

_What now?… idiot.._

I giggled to myself as his arms blew off while trying to initiate his attack.

"You knew it would backfire?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, I sensed the mass of bugs inside the openings of his palms." "He was a goner from the start." said Temari. "Hmph."

Gaara stared down into the arena. Staring at the blood on the ground with awe.

"Oh no…"

I sighed "Oh no is right." "Hm?" I pointed to the screen.

TSURUGI MISUMI Vs KANKURO

He grinned "finally its my turn." "don't be an idiot…" I whispered to him in an irritated tone. He grinned "I promise!" he smiled innocently before walking down into the arena…... "He's an idiot." said Gaara indifferently. "Yeah…"

Ok we both had to agree on that at least.

"We will begin the match now." said Hayate, coughing into his hand.

"so Temari, who do you think will win?" she tipped her head. "If you ask me, I would say Kankuro. He may be an idiot but he's got some skills that you shouldn't underestimate."

We then directed our attention to the arena. _don't do anything stupid._

"Unlike Yoroi, even against little punks, I show no mercy. I'll say it now. If I put my techniques on you, its over. Give up immediately. Or I'll end this quickly."

Kankuro laughed.

_Oh no, that idiot is getting cocky._

"Then I also will end this quickly." Misumi attacked. Attempting to punch him But Kankuro blocked it.

But, he began to wrap around Kankuro.

"What!"

"in order to gather information, my body has been altered to fit into any space, so I can keep squeezing and break your bones. If you don't give up, I'll squeeze harder."

He looked over at Kankuro's wrapped up Crow and then back at him.

"I don't know what kind of Ninja tools you use, but you can't do anything like this. Try anything funny and I wont wait for you to give up. I'll break your neck immediately. Hurry up and give up."

"Kankuro!" I yelled. Almost jumping over the side.

"Cut it out." said Gaara, using sand to stop me.

"watch." he said.

"Heh. Never."

"Do you want to die?"

Kankuro only laughed. "You're the one who's gonna die."

*SNAP*

My heart stop. _Did I just watch him get his neck snapped? Is he dead? Unless…_

"Bah, stupid." huffed Gaara.

"Damn idiot. You made me kill you."

Then the neck spun around. "Then is it my turn now?"

"What!" the sand chipped off of the face to reveal the Crow and Kankuro appeared from the wrappings.

"Go Kankuro!" I yelled. _Good. He's alive. He almost convinced me he was dead. Heh, he put on a good show though._

The Crow's arms wrapped around him, trapping him.

"If I break your bones, You'll be even softer right?

"Give u-…AUGHHH…." the arms crushed him.

"I'll break everything but your neck."

"The battle cannot be continued! The winner is Kankuro." said Hayate.

Kankuro walked back up into the stands, looking as cocky as ever.

"Congrats on your win."

He laughed. " it was easy. I could have gotten a better fight with road kill."

"I'll say." said Sam. "It was a nice strategy. I like the way you think."

"Get out of his head Sam." "Why?" she asked sweetly.

I sighed. That cute little smile is gonna get her killed one of these days(this isn't a spoiler or a sign of irony)

Gaara only leaned against the wall. "I thought he was pathetic." I scowled. "You think everything is pathetic. You need to get a new perspective." "Your perspective is a little too fairytale like. If anyone needs to get a new perspective, it's you."

I growled. "Ok mister lets kill every human in the world besides myself to be alive when u currently have a beating heart and you are breathing. But oh that's right, you aren't alive, its opposite day."

"I outta kill you."

Temari interjected. "Ok you guys lets not fight right now. The next fight is coming up. We might as well pay attention for our fights."

Gaara and I exchanged glances. "We'll finish this later." he scoffed and turned his attention to the arena.

I sighed.

_Same old, same old Gaara._

**GG44: ok sorry it took so long. Im looking off of manga pages for this set up so itll take me alittle longer but hey, I got it up at least.**

**Gaara: and you took for ever.**

**GG44: now u better keep your promise.**

**Gaara: ssigh, fine. You win.**

**GG44: YAYZ!**


End file.
